Sunshine and Gloom
by CaliNative76
Summary: After choosing Edward over a year ago, Bella returns to Forks alone. Jacob imprinted on her before she left and didn't tell her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I phase in, ready to take over patrol. As soon as I link minds Seth is shouting in my head "SHE'S BACK! SHE'S BACK!"

"Who is back?" I question, trying to get some sort of coherent answer from the overly hyper pup.

"Bella, shes back and she's human!" Seth yells.

"How do you know this?" I ask.

"Charlie he just left my house. I heard him telling my Mom that she called late last night and asked if she could come home" Seth explained. "Jake, man, she's back!"

My thoughts drifted back to that day, the day that changed everything. It's something that has replayed over and over in my head. This is something I never thought i'd hear since I walked away from her, hoping to force her into choosing. Oh, did she choose..

Seth broke through my thoughts and practically demanded I go to her.

"Jake if you wait, it's just going to drive you crazy, go, go to her now, you've waited so long. I'll take over your shift."

Seeing my reluctance Seth continued on..

"You need to see her, Jake. Maybe you can even tell her, you know, about the imprint."

"I'm not telling her, Seth. I can't!" I snapped a little too harshly.

I didn't even feel Leah phasing in, but she let it be known that she had.

"Jake, why don't you stop being a pussy, all we've had to hear from you, when you're phased with one of us or someone dares to be around you when you're not phased, is your incessant ramblings about Bella. why wasn't I good enough for her? why did the gods do this to me? why can't I just see her? why can't I just hear her voice? Chirst, Jacob! I was to the point of wanting to jump off a cliff if i had to patrol with you one more time. So, do us all a soild and go see her, she's home, stop being a bitch and go" Leah urged in her no nonsense tone.

Now I find myself standing in the treeline, staring at her house. I try and give myself a pep talk because my legs and feet don't seem to be carrying me from this spot.

"It's now or never, Black, just man up and do it." With a sigh I step out of the trees and head toward her house.

Walking to her front door seems like its taking an eternity. I have to laugh at myself because this is Bella and you'd think I was walking to my death. As I get closer I can hear her talking to herslf. I still to try and make out the words and just then the door swings open and there she is, standing before me.

"Jake, What are you.. I mean.. Hi." Bella says in an almost too high pitch voice.

"I heard you were home, I guess i needed to see for myself." I try and play it off like this isn't the single most exciting day i've had in months.

I take a step forward, breathing her in and she says "I'm still human, Jacob."

As if i wouldn't have known that fact the second I approched her house.

"I know, I mean, Charlie, he told Sue." I said

"Oh" She replied. "Um, do you want to come in?" she didn't wait for an answer just turned around and headed back in the house. I followed her into the kitchen and sat down staring at her. My thoughts drifted again to the day she chose the leech.

Suddenly, I snap back into reality, trying to push the thoughts of Edward Cullen from my head. Here's Bella, standing before me, after sixteen months of not knowing if she was still human. Sixteen months of agonizing pain and torrment. Sixteen months and finally my heart feels whole again. I notice she's looking at me with a mixture of emotions bleeding from her eyes. I'm almost afriad to ask her anything. Silence has filled the room and i'm not sure what to say, we both open our mouths to speak at the same time and let out an awkward giggle.

Great! I'm giggling like a teenage school girl.. This is what she reduces me to. I laugh to myself and she looks at me curiously

"Jake, whats so funny?" She asks.

"It's nothing Bells." I replied trying to retain my nonchalant attitude.

" I don't want to sound rude, but.. Why are you here?"

"Because this is my house, Jake. Why are you here?" she replied with snark.

Anger I didn't know i was holding at bay, rose up into my voice and with what sounded like hatred I yelled "No, thats not what i meant.. Why did you come back? You chose Cullen, You chose to leave behind your family and friends and just when we all get used to the idea of your absence, here you are. Like i said, not to sound rude, but I guess there is no other way to make it sound, Bella. I just want to know what changed? Is this just a trip down memory lane, before you make the biggest mistake of your life? Did you come back to see the pieces of all those you left behind? I can't let you hurt Charlie again."

She was stunned into silence. I had never yelled at her. Not even when I told her I had enough and she had to choose me or him. I surpirsed myself too.

After a few more moments of quiet, the flood gates opened. She was now sobbing, she had wrapped her arms around hersef like she was trying to hold herself together.

Between sobs she said "Jake, I am so sorry, I didn't want to hurt anyone, I didn't want to hurt you. I messed everything up. I understand if you hate me. I hate me. I need you to go. I'm not leaving again, you don't have to worry about Charlie."

I stepped to her, needing to comfort her, the imprint was killing me, I needed her to know everything would be alright. As I reached my arms out for her, she took a step back and said "No, Jacob! I need you to go. I'm sorry.."

I didn't let her finsih, I was out the door and the tattered pieces of fabric that used to be my clothes floated to the ground behind me.

 **a/n**

 **Hey all, thanks for reading. I've got the second chapter almost complete. Let me know if you're liking this so far and if you want to read more. This is the first fic i am actually posting. I've been writing for a long time, just never shared with anyone, but a few close frirends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **(JPOV)**

I ran for miles, not stopping, not looking back.

As soon as I phased, Seth and Leah were in my thoughts, I did my best to block them. Last thing I heard was Leah saying "That little bitch!"

I finally came to rest at a creek, no idea where. Hell, I could have been all the way to the Canadian boarder for all I knew. What I did know was in this moment, I couldn't go back. All this time, all the heartache, the pure agony of being apart from my imprint, and she told me to go. Granted she didn't know she was my imprint, so she couldn't know how any of this has affected me, but I wanted to hate her. I wanted to keep the anger that spilled into my words with her, but I couldn't.

I was so lost in thought, I didn't hear the foot steps behind me until they were so close, had I needed to protect myself, I wouldn't have had time to react. As I spun around snarling, ready for a fight, I was stopped in my tracks. Standing behind me was Leah.

"You followed me?" I snapped.

"Someone had to, you're obviously in no shape to protect yourself. You're too busy with your woe is me bullshit to even hear anyone come up behind you, sneaking or not. Pull yourself together, Black. Little bitch doesn't suit you" Leah huffed at me.

"Go home, Leah. I don't need a babysitter."

"Oh, I think you do." she yelled as she stood before me in a mencing stance.

"Look Jake, I might not be Swans biggest fan, I'll be the first to admit I don't like the bitch, but she is your imprint and I respect that. You are my brother, pack or not, I want you happy. For the last year and a half you haven't been you, you've been a miserable fuck. For some reason Taha Aki chose her as your mate, you chose her as your friend before any of this shit, so she has to be worth something. I don't know what happened or what was said that got you running and not caring about your own safty, but she just got back, there is a reason she came back. I'm sure she will tell you that reason when she is ready. I don't think hours after her return is a great time to throw all your cards on the table. So suck it up, turn your ass around and go home." Leah all but growled at me.

I stood there, taking in her words. I suppose she was right, I couldn't tell her that because i'd never hear the end of it. With a huff, I turned around and started back the way I came, we both slowly walked back to La Push not saying another word during the walk.

As soon as we broke through the trees Leah turned to me and said "you tell anyone I was nice to you, I'll make your life a living hell."

I watched her until she disappeared around the back of my house. Shaking my head, I phased back, pulled on my cut offs I always leave in the garage, I was going to work on the rabbit, but decided i'd better go check on Billy and make sure he's eaten lunch.

Walking through the door, I smell the overwhelming scent of raspberries and vanilla. She had been here and I missed her.

 **(BPOV)**

As I drove past the familiar Welcome to Forks sign, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I was almost home and home is exactly what I needed right now. I had called Charlie last night on my way to the airport, I was prepared to beg to come home, but Charlie being Charlie assured me I didn't need to ask, it was my home too he said. As I pulled in the driveway I noticed it was dark and the cruiser wasn't parked out front, guess he had to work late.

After dragging my suitcase inside and upstairs I stop a moment to take eveything in, its only been a year and a half, but I have missed this place so much. I feel like it's been a lifetime. Trying not to think about Edward or The Cullens, I make my way downstairs and notice how dusty and unused everything seems. I head to the kitchen, hoping there are cleaning supplies and get to work. I'm half way done with the 3rd room when I hear the front door close behind me.

When I turn Charlie is standing in the door way, looking unsure of what to say. He stands there rubbing his hand across the back of his neck for a minute and then says "Yeah, Sorry I haven't been here much to keep up with the housekeeping."

"It's okay, you know I don't mind cleaning." I state matter of factly.

"Are you hungry?" I wasn't sure when you'd be home or I would have made you something.

Charlie walks past me taking off his work belt and placing it on the hall table. Before he starts towards his recliner he says "I'll just order a pizza."

Following behind him I say," Dad, I can make you something, I don't mind." I start towards the kitchen and he stops me in my tracks, pulling me into a hug, I wrap my arms around him, breathing him in, happy for the first time in a long time to have warm arms wrapped around me, for the first time in a long time i'm happy i'm not brething in that sickening sweet scent.

Teary eyed I tell him, "I am sorry, Dad. I missed you, so very much."

After a minute or so he pulls back staring at me and lets go tussling my hair. "Glad you're home, Kiddo" he replies and heads towards his recliner.

After I finish making dinner with what little he had in the house. We sit down at the table and silently eat our meal. He is the first to speak.

"Bells, you're going to need to tell your mother you're here."

I start to answer and he cuts me off.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do. I'll let you get settled in, but we are going to talk. There are going to be rules arond here, first and foremost, that Cullen kid is not allowed in my house, I don't want him calling here and if you can't abide by that, you may as well leave now. I can't do this again, Bella. The wondering, the not knowing. It's too much for your old man." he says.

Hanging my head in shame all I can do is nod in agreement.

"Umm, I'm going to head upstairs and unpack. Thank you, for letting me come home. You don't have to worry about Edward, we're through." I say as i walk away stopping when I get to the stairs I turn around and say "Dad, for what it's worth, I truly am sorry." with that, I head to my room. It's not too long after I hear the front door close and Charlies cruiser start up and pull out of the driveway.

Sitting in my room, looking around, nothing has changed. I try and move things around and change it up a bit, but I decide I can't stay in this room with reminders of Edward. I head down stairs looking for my keys, muttering a mental list of things i'll need to buy, I swing open the door and standing before me is Jacob.

 **a/n**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews. I know this chapter is a pretty big filler, but I promise it's all going to come together.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It's been two weeks since Bella came home, two weeks of avoiding her. You'd think I'd be going out of my way to communicate with her, instead I'm avoiding her like the plague. I've taken extra patrols, I've taken extra shifts down at Eagel's repair and towing. Anything to avoid being home and I honestly can't figure out why. I had been so lost without her and desperate to have her back, now that she's here, I run away every chance I get.

I'm currently on my second shift of the day, the guys have been taking advantage of my willingness to patrol. I'm rounding the outskirts of the beach when I catch a familiar scent. It's not leech, this scent is the same one I've been running from the past fourteen days. I come to the edge of the treeline and crouch down to stay hidden and watch her. She's standing at the shoreline staring out into the water.

I'm not sure how much time has past, but she finally turns around and looks straight into the treeline and says "Jacob, I know you're there, I felt you the moment you got here. I don't know how long you plan on avoiding me, but when you're ready, you know where to find me." With that she starts walking back up the beach and when she gets to the edge of the parking lot, she turns back and whispers "I miss you" and just like that she was gone.

I'm startled when Sam speaks up "I don't know what it is you're doing, Jake. Whatever it is, it's not working, not only are you miserable, but you're making everyone around you miserable. I don't want to interfere with an imprint, so don't make me alpha order you into talking to her."

"I don't know what to say to her" I admitted

"Jake, I can't tell you what to say to her, that's all on you, bro. I do know that none of this is going to get any easier. You avoiding her isn't going to change a thing, other than sooner or later she'll get tired of it and move on" Sam explained.

"I know you're right and physically I can't keep this up, the strain from the pull of the imprint is getting to be too much." I admitted to Sam.

As Soon as I said that it dawned on me why I've been avoiding her. I've had to live with the imprint this whole time. She ran away with fuckward and the pain of rejection was so heavy, I always tried to stay one step ahead of it. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear an explanation because that explanation might cause more pain. I love her and I have since we were kids, but my love was never good enough for her.

"I'm angry, Sam. You got the fairytale imprint and I got the girl of my dreams, who was in love with our natural enemy. My pops always tells me love isn't easy, but I don't think love is supposed to be this hard. I just wish she could feel an ounce of what I feel for her. I've always felt this, even before the imprint." I explained

"Baby steps, Jake. Youre going to have to start off slow, but what you're doing now, well that might be considered a bit too slow. You need to talk to her and it doesn't even have to be about the imprint. You owe it to yourself to let her explain." Sam said.

"Go home, Jake. I don't want to see you out here on patrol until you've talked to her. Your head isn't where it should be and you could end up getting hurt or even worse you could let a leech slip past the boarder and someone else could end up getting hurt. I'll give your next shift to Paul. Get your head straight, Jake." Sam ordered

"I'm sorry my head isn't in the game, I am messed up, Sam. Thanks for the talk and for the understanding, I'll see you tonight at the bonfire." I say as I'm walking away headed back towards my house.

I phase back right before I break through the treeline behind my house and pull my cut-offs on that I had stashed. As I'm walking to the back door I can hear my dad and Charlie talking. I walk in greeting them both and head for my room. Half way there I make a decision and turn back to my dad and Charlie.

"Hey Charlie, we're having a bonfire tonight down on first beach, you and Bella should come." I said

Charlie looks to my dad and then to me and says "I've got to work tonight, but you can call Bells and ask her yourself. I'm sure it would make her happy and it would be better than her moping around the house all night"

Well shit, that backfired I thought to myself.

"Okay, um, I'll give her a call" I say sounding unsure of myself.

Now both Billy and Charlie are watching me, so I walk over to the phone and pick it up, dialing the number painstakingly slow. On the fifth ring and just as I'm about to hang up she picks up the phone.

"Hello" she answers.

"Hey, it's Jake, hope I'm not bothering you." I say

"No, I was just putting some cookies in the oven." She replies.

Awkward silence fills the phone line. When I hear my dad clearing his throat behind me I remember I was calling for a reason.

"Um, hey, so we're having a bonfire tonight down on first beach, I was wondering if you'd like to come." I stutter out.

"Are you sure everyone is okay with me being there?" She asks

I wasn't sure at all, but she is my imprint, so even if someone wasn't okay with it, they wouldn't say anything out of respect for me.

I reply "Uh, yeah, of course it's okay, come down, I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you" I say sounding completely unsure of myself

"Oh, Okay, what time should I be there? I'll bring cookies, I'm just finishing up the last dozen. I'm sure Charlie can't eat ten dozen by himself. I kind of got carried away." She says

"Be there around 7. I'm sure the guys will be happy to take those cookies off your hands." I state.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you then" She says.

"Uh, yeah, I mean sure, sure! I'll see you then, Bells." I say before hanging up.

I turn back around to see my dad and Charlie staring at me with shit eating grins.

"What?" I snap

"Oh, nothing, son." Billy says stifling a laugh.

"I'm sure your night will be smooth sailing" Charlie says.

"Yeah, son. Smooooooth sailing." Billy chuckles.

Shaking my head, I walk toward my room and just as I reach the door, I hear them let out the laughter they were holding back. I hear my dad say to Charlie "if that was a sign of what's to come, I'd rather stay home. It would be too painful to watch." They laugh some more and I close my door to drowned out their voices.

 **(BPOV)**

It's been two weeks since Charlie set down some ground rules. I've been job hunting and even enrolled in some online college courses. Trying to keep myself busy, waiting for Jacob to decide to stop avoiding me. Today on the fourteenth day after my return I decided I couldn't wait any longer. I make my way outside to my truck and on the drive to La Push I tried going over and over what I was going to say to Jake. I pull up infront of the old red house and make my way to the door.

Of course he isn't home, again..

I decide to go down to the beach. Maybe if I hang around long enough I'll be able to catch him and force him into talking to me.

Surprisingly, its a clear day, cold, but clear. I make my way to the shoreline and sit in the sand drawing circles absentmindedly as my thoughts drift to the last eight months of my life. I hadn't even fully told Charlie of the events that brought me back home. I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about it with anyone. My mind wanders further bringing up memories I've worked so hard on blocking out.

 _"Bella, Love, you know I don't like when you disobey me. I've asked you time and time again not to leave the loft when I am out. I hate to think of all the terrible things that could happen to you." Edward said in a way that I knew he was again threating me_

 _"Now be a good girl and ready yourself for bed." he stated condescendingly._

 _I knew from the last time, I failed to do as he said, he wouldn't be happy. Yet, I didn't care. I was tired of being treated like he owned me. I would never admit to anyone, but his temper was starting to scare me. Not like I could tell anyone anyway because Edward hadn't allowed me to speak to his family ever since the day eight months ago I caught him and Alice in a heated shouting match. Only catching the tail end of the conversation it was safe to assume whatever had Edward so angry had to do with Jacob or one of the pack._

 _Worried I began reading any newspaper articles I could find online, I checked the obituaries daily. When he found out, he took my laptop and tablet from me. He said I gave up that life, there was no reason to go looking into my past._

 _Soon after he started following me everywhere I went. First, he tried to hide the fact that he was doing it, but it didn't take long for him to outright tell me I wasn't allowed to leave the loft we now stayed in, without him._

 _I knew I was pushing it, but I couldn't help the words that left my mouth._

 _"I am not a child, Edward. I can manage to make it to the book store and back without your help, LOVE." my voice oozed with sarcasm._

 _As quickly as the words left my mouth, he was in front of me, his hand was wrapped around my throat and I was struggling against the wall. His eyes were black and laced with anger._

 _"You insist on making this harder than it needs to be, Isabella. I don't much care for your attitude, before you started hanging around those mangy mutts, you would have never dared speak to me in this manner." he spoke with an errie calmness considering he was currently holding me by the throat against the wall._

 _Even though my heart was pounding and I was scared stiff, I knew what was coming by defying him, I just couldn't take it anymore, I would rather be dead than spend one more day here with him. I couldn't hold back the anger and defiance that had awoken inside me._

 _"This is me, Edward. Don't go bringing up my past. I gave that life up. So what you are getting now IS. ALL. ME." I shot back at him._

 _Suddenly my air supply was cut off and I was starting to see spots before my eyes. I felt a pain in the back of my head and I could have sworn I heard Alice and Jasper's voice and then there was nothing. I woke up several hours later in a room I didn't recognize. My head was still spinning and my neck hurt. I moved to sit up and Jasper's voice startled me._

 _"Take it easy, you don't want to move too fast. I'm pretty sure you have a concussion. Carlisle will be here soon." he said._

 _I laid back down not saying another word._

 _I nodded in and out a few times, not sure how much time had past, but the next time I woke, Carlisle was standing over me._

 _"Oh, Isabella, I am so sorry. We never thought he would hurt you." he said._

 _"I guess you would have had a clue, had you all not abdonded me." I replied._

 _"I suppose you're right. You're safe now, Edward is being dealt with, you have nothing to worry about. Let me look you over, is there anyone you would like Alice to call?" he asked._

 _"Who? I wasn't allowed to stay in contact with anyone, or do you not remember that rule? I asked wincing as he touched the back of my head._

 _I was thinking about what he just said.. They never thought he would hurt me. Little did he know this is the least serious injury I've recieved at the hands of Edward Cullen._

 _"You've got a pretty good knot back here, but I doubt it is a fracture. If you like we can go down to the clinic and get some X-Rays. As for your neck, you're going to need to alternate hot and cold compresses. It's going to hurt to turn your head and swallow for a few days. I can write you a prescription for pain medication if you'd like." he said in an alll business tone._

 _"No, I don't want to go any hospitals. I don't need pain medication. Honestly, I just want to go home." I stated with a lump in my throat._

 _"How about you give it a few days, rest up and make sure you're not going to have any complications and we'll see about getting you home" he said_

 _"I'll come by and check on you tomorrow. If you need anything, Alice and Jasper will be staying here with you, don't hesitate to ask. Try and get some rest, I'll have Alice bring you in a cold compress." he said as he walked out the door._

 _As soon as Alice entered the room I wasted no time asking her why she didn't warn me, I thought she was my friend, how could she have not seen the change in Edward. I wanted answers and I got answers I wasn't prepared for._

 _"Bella, the last time you saw me, I was told to stay away from you. Edward didn't want me sharing my vision with you. Thats what you walked in on us fighting about." she said_

 _"What vision, Alice? I heard you talking about the wolves, I thought you couldn't see them" i said._

 _"I can't, but I can see Charlie. I Checked in on him from time to time, I wanted to make sure he was doing okay. Last time I checked in on him, I saw him talking to a native woman. Bella, they were talking about you, about Jacob." she said almost in a whisper._

 _"What about me and Jacob? Please tell me he is okay, Alice." I ask her frantically_

 _"Bella, Jacob imprinted on you." she stated matter of factly_

 _The mixture of shock and conformation must have rendered me speachless because even though my mouth was open no words were coming out._

 _Alice continued on "Edward knew the whole time. He also knew that given time to think, you would have choosen Jacob. I tried to tell him it wasn't right to take your choice away, thats when he forbid me from seeing you. I was trying to do the right thing, Bella. It seems I just made everything worse."_

 _I was angry no, I was furious. I shouted "You TRIED to do the right thing, Alice? You have the ability to stick your nose in where no one wants it, you can't tell me you didn't see that Edward was keeping me locked away, treating me like I was his pet. You had to have seen what he did to me. You willingly withheld information from me because he told you to stay away, how is that doing the right thing? How Alice? You know what, don't answer that, I don't want to hear your excuses. I want to go home, I want to go home NOW."_

 _Suddenly I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I turned and glared at Jasper._

 _"Sorry, Bella. I'm just trying to help." he said_

 _"You want to help, get me a phone."_

I was pulled from my thoughts, some how I knew Jake was there. I knew he was watching me. I stood up, brushed my pants off and stared out into the water, working up the courage to speak. When I was sure I could hold my voice steady I turned towards the treeline and said "Jacob, I know you're there, I felt you the moment you got here. I don't know how long you plan on avoiding me, but when you're ready, you know where to find me." Willing my legs to not buckle under me, I turn and make my way back to my truck.

The emotion of knowing he would rather me walk away than speak to me was starting to overwhelm me. As I reached the edge of the parking lot I turned once more and whispered "I miss you" with that I hurried to my truck before the tears started falling.

Heading home as fast as my old red beast would take me. My mind was working in overdrive. All I could think was keep yourself busy. I pulled up in front of my house and went inside, heading straight to the kitchen. I find everything I need to make double chocolate chip cookies. I'm on batch number ten when the phone starts ringing. I almost didn't answer it. Finally on the fifth ring I pick up. It was Jacob, he invited me to a bonfire down on first beach. I hung up and quickly started cleaning up the mess I had made. Forgetting the cookies in the oven, I run upstairs and begin digging through my closet for what seemed like hours, I finally settle on an oversized gray sweater and black leggings.

Looking at the clock on my desk I see I have 2 hours before I have to leave.

I head to the bathroom for a shower and right in the middle of washing my hair, I hear the smoke detector start blaring.

 **a/n**

 **Okay, so this chapter is a lot longer than the other two. Let me know what you think, please leave a review. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to try and make the chapters this long from here on out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **(BPOV)**

After managing to not kill myself running downstairs and slipping across the hallway and into the wall, I pulled the pieces of cookie looking charcoal from the oven and threw them in the sink. I was trying to air the house out when I realized I was going to be late.

Rushing upstairs I managed to get dressed, put on a little eyeliner and lip gloss and run a brush through my already drying hair. Looking at myself in the mirror, I sigh "Oh well, this will have to do" I run back downstairs pack up the cookies I hadn't burned and rushed out the door, running face first into Charlie's chest.

"Where you off to in such a hurry, Kiddo" Charlie asked with a knowing smirk.

"Uhhh Jake invited me out to the res for a little get together. That's okay, right?" I asked worriedly

"Well.." Charlie hesitated

"Dad, I promise I won't stay out late." I looked at him wide-eyed.

"Alright, you have to promise me one thing" Charlie said in a serious tone

"Yes, anything" I replied

"Have fun!" Charlie smiled at me.

"You are wrong on so many levels. You scared me!' I screeched at him.

"Bye, Bells!" he said with laughter filling his voice

"Bye, Dad!" I shouted as I reached my truck

Finally on the road, I pull out onto the highway heading towards La Push. I am so excited knowing I'll finally get to talk to Jacob, I don't notice the Mercedes Benz following closely behind me. When I am almost to the res, it flies around me nearly running me off the road. I slam on the brakes and come to a stop near the shoulder of the road, when the black car flips around up ahead and comes back straight for me. Right when I think it's going to hit me head on, it swerves around me and disappears. I'm shaking and all I can think of is getting out of there before whoever it was comes back. Taking my foot off the brake I floor the gas and head towards the beach. When I finally get there, I pull into a parking spot and close my eyes taking in a deep breath trying to calm my nerves before I face anyone.

A knock on my window startles me. I open my eyes and Seth is standing there with a huge grin on his face. I take another deep breath and open the door to get out and as soon as the door opens Seth is pulling me into a hug.

"Bella! Its so good to see you, I'm so glad you could make it, Do you need any help?" he says all in one breath.

"Hi, Seth" I chuckle.

"It's good to see you too. I brought cookies, if you promise not to eat them all before we get to the others you can carry them down for me." I say to him smiling.

"So you're saying I can have one now?" he looks at me with a smile.

"Sure, just don't tell anyone" I wink at him

Shoving 2 cookies in his mouth he says "Come on, everyone is already here, I'm sure Jake is pacing a hole in the sand" as he's holding his arm out to me.

Lacing my arm with his, we begin walking across the parking lot towards the others.

"Hey Seth, Do you know anyone around here with a black Mercedes Benz?" I ask

"No, we don't get very many nice cars around here. I've never seen one anyway.. Why do you ask?" Seth questions

"I was just wondering, not really important I guess." I reply

When our feet hit the sand Seth yells "Hey guys, Look who I found!"

Everyone turns around to look at me and Paul is the first to speak up. "Looks like you found the leech lover, shoulda left her where she was" he growled out

"Paul" Sam warned

"It's okay, Sam. I suppose I deserve it" I say

"That and a lot more" Leah says with a wicked smile.

"Paul, Leah, I will send you out on patrol" Sam says sternly

"Come on, Bella. Let's go find Jake" Seth says giving Paul and Leah looks of disappointment

Just past the fire, playing football with Embry, Quill and Jared was Jake. Seth called out to them "Hey guys, Bella is here." They turn to me and nod and go back to playing.

A little taken aback by Jake's indifference to my arrival, I ask Seth if there is anything I can help with, so I don't have to stand here like an idiot, watching Jake ignore me.

Sensing my unease Seth says "Come on, Bella, we'll go see if Emily needs any help." taking my hand again, I could have swore I heard a growl, yes, I did!

Just as soon as I heard it, Seth drops my hand and continues walking by my side without touching me. As we are walking up to the picnic tables, Emily turns and sees me, she comes around to greet me with a hug.

"Its so good to see you, Bella" she says with a heartwarming smile.

"It's good to see you too, Emily" I respond

"Is there anything I can help with?" I ask

"I think I have it covered, have a seat, you can keep me company" she says

I sit down and she hands me a soda.

"So Bella how have you been?" Emily asks.

"I've been better I suppose. I was kinda hoping Jake was going to stop with the whole "Bella doesn't exist act" when he called to invite me, but I guess I was wrong. Anyway, how are you? How is everyone?" I reply

With a knowing smirk Emily says "Bella, just give it time, trust me he'll come around"

"I hope so, I really miss him" I'm in the middle of saying when I hear

"Miss him? For someone who missed someone, a year in a half seems like an awfully long time to stay away, no call, no letter, no fuck you. For missing someone you sure as hell have a funny way of showing it"

"Paul" Emily warned. "I will call Sam"

"Sorry, Bella." Emily said

"It's okay, like I said to Sam, I deserve it." I replied

Emily gives me a look of sadness, but doesn't say anymore about it.

Soon after the Paul incident, Emily asked if I would call everyone to eat. I give her a weary smile and get up and head towards the boys.

"Hey everyone it's time to eat" I yell out.

Seth is the only one to verbally respond to me. The others just rush past me to the waiting food.

I grabbed my plate and purposely waited to see where Jake was going to sit and followed him over and sat next to him. I could see him tense, but when I sat next to him he seemed to relax.

"Hi, Jake" I said quietly

"Hey, Bells" Jake said shoving an entire hot dog into his mouth.

It made me smile, oh how I missed this.

After we finished eating, I took his plate from him and took it to the trash. On my way back I noticed Seth sitting behind Jake giving me a thumbs up. So when I reached Jake I asked him if he wanted to go for a walk.

 **(JPOV)**

When I saw Bella walking up with Seth, I froze. I guess I wasn't as prepared to see her as I thought I was. So my first thought was I should ignore her.

Yeah, I know I'm smart like that.

When she walked away with Seth and he grabbed her hand, I couldn't help the growl that escaped me. The entire time she was with Emily I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I was hit with the football more times than I could count. I think Quill and Jarred were doing it on purpose.

When she came over to call us to eat, I was trying hard to keep my cool. I noticed it helped if I didn't look directly at her. When I sat down to eat and saw her coming towards me, I felt panic rise to my throat. I was trying to look anywhere but directly at her. Which didn't help because everywhere I looked someone was laughing at me. I'm sure they could hear my heart pounding. When she sat down next to me, all of a sudden I felt at ease. When she asked me if I wanted to go for a walk, I forgot all about trying to be indifferent.

"Jake, want to go for a walk with me" She asked smiling

Man did I missed that smile.

"Sure, sure, Bells. Let me go tell Sam first." I said as a ran towards Sam.

When I headed back towards her, I could hear Jarred, Embry and Quill making bets on how fast I'd jump her bones as they put it. Shaking my head, I put my hand behind my back and flipped them off as I told Bella I was ready to go.

We walked down the beach in silence for awhile. She must have been getting cold. She grabbed my arm and held onto it. Feeling her next to me, touching me, it was overwhelming my senses. I had to say something before I do something stupid.

"So.." I said.

"So.." She replied

HA this was pathetic, I can't believe I can't even talk to her. Forget the imprint, this girl was my best friend before she left.

Laughing to myself I look at her and she is smiling at me.

"This is bad, huh?" she says with an awkward giggle.

"Yeah, I'd say so" I laugh

"Jake.." She said so quiet I don't think I was supposed to hear.

We stopped walking and she was looking up at me, her chocolate brown eyes were burning a hole in my soul. I couldn't help myself, I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close to me, breathing her in.

"Bella" I breathed into the top of her hair.

She tightened her arms around me and we stood like that for what seemed like hours.

"I'm pretty sure people are wondering where we're at" I said

"Let them wonder" she replied

and I would let them wonder, but we still needed to have this dreaded talk. I guess now is a good of time as any.

"So, about that talk. You want to come back to my place?" I asked.

"I can't I promised Charlie I wouldn't be late. I think I've already broken that promise. What time is it anyway?" She asked

Sighing I said " I suppose its time to head back."

As we were walking back down the beach to her truck she asked "Hey, Jake.. Do you know anyone with a black Mercedes Benz?"

"No why?" I replied

"No reason I was just wondering.. Hey, do you think you could drive me home? I'm kind of tired, I don't want to risk falling asleep" She said but she sounded worried.

"Sure, Sure, Bells. Maybe it will help if Charlie sees you with me. Since I'm pretty sure its way past what he would consider not late." I said and smiled at her.

We made it back to where everyone was gathered around the fire. I walked towards Sam and told him I was taking Bella home and I let him know I would be back in time for patrol if he needed me.

"Jake, I told you take some time off and I meant it. Worry about you and Bella right now" Sam said to me.

"Right, well then, I guess I'll see you all later." I replied.

When I grabbed Bella's hand to head to her truck, a round of cat calls rang out.

"Ignore them" I said to Bella.

"Sure ignore us" Quill yelled

"When we recite The Bella left me Chronicles, I'm sure you'll REALLY want her to ignore us" Embry called after us.

Again I was walking with my middle finger behind my back aimed towards my brothers. They all started laughing and I could hear Seth telling them they weren't funny. Thank creator for Baby Clearwater. I'll have to thank him later.

We make it to Bella's truck and head out to the highway. She is lost in thought and is quiet most of the ride home. When we pull onto her street I can smell leech. I immediately tense and Bella says there's that car again. When I look up sure enough a black Mercedes Benz is slowly passing us.

"Bella, when you came home, are you sure none of the leeches followed you." I asked

"No, I mean, I didn't see any of them, I didn't leave under pleasant circumstances, so I don't see why they would" she answered

"What do you mean by that?" I asked

She could feel the tension pouring off me. She reached over and placed her hand on my arm and instantly I relaxed.

"I don't want to talk about that right now, Jacob" she said

"But we will at some point, right?" I ask

"At some point" she echoed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **(JPOV)**

Pulling up to Bella's house the smell of leech was even stronger than it was when we turned on her street.

"Bells, I'm going to walk you inside to make sure Charlie is okay and the house is secure. Then I am going to go call Sam." I told her.

"Okay" she replied without question.

We walked into the house and found Charlie asleep in his recliner. I took this opportunity to run upstairs and make sure everything checked out. As soon as I got to Bella's bedroom the scent of leech hit me in the face like a ton of bricks. Going back downstairs I find Bella in the kitchen.

"Bella, I'm going to call Sam. You can either wait for him to get here or you can tell me what happened between you and your leech family. Someone was in your room and I can't keep you safe unless you tell me what is going on" I told her as calmly as I could trying not to wake Charlie.

Bella just stood there staring at me. She didn't say a word as I turned and walked out of the kitchen and headed for the front door. I called Sam gave him a quick run down of what happened. He said he would be over after he picked up Billy to try and talk Charlie into coming out to the Res. He didn't think it was safe for Charlie or Bella to be home. Especially since someone was in her room without her knowledge.

I hung up with Sam and walked back inside and found Bella still standing in the same spot I had left her in 5 minutes earlier.

"Bells.. Sam is on his way over with Billy. He doesn't think it's safe for you or Charlie to stay here. Lets go pack a bag, okay?" I say to her frozen form.

She didn't respond, she just kept staring at me.

"Bella, honey.. It's okay, whatever is going on, we'll figure it out. Once we have you and Charlie out of here and it's safe, we're going to figure it out. Come on, Sweetie, lets go get your things" I take her hand in mine and lead her upstairs.

When we reached her room she finally spoke.

"I thought he'd let me go. Carlisle said he would take care of it. I can't go back, I can't see him, Jake, I don't want to see him." she said sobbing.

"Hey hey come here" I said wrapping my arms around her.

"You're not going anywhere and you don't have to see him. You want to tell me what's going on? What was Dr. Leech taking care of?" I ask

She was now shaking and sobbing in my arms. My wolf was going crazy, we knew our imprint had been hurt. We didn't know how, but we were going to find out and when we do, first thing on the to do list is going to be ripping fuckward's head off.

I held her until she started to calm down. Once I was sure she had calmed enough to move, I once again asked her to gather her things. I released her and she walked to her closet and grabbed a bag and then to her dresser once she opened her top drawer she gasped. I walked up behind her to see what she was staring at. Inside her drawer laying on top of her panties was a picture of her sleeping. She was in her bed and it looked recent. Next to it laid a dead rose.

"What the fuck?" I said out loud

"He was in my room, he was in here while I was sleeping." she said trying to hold back tears.

"Bells, pack, we're leaving." I said to her

As we were heading down the stairs. I heard a knock at the door. I sat Bella down on the couch and went to let Sam and Billy in. Opening the door I looked at Sam and shook my head. He told Billy to go on in and talk to Charlie and we walked outside. I heard Bella call my name and Billy telling her I'd be right back.

By the time Sam and I went back into the house, Billy had talked Charlie into an impromptu fishing trip. He had told Charlie that Emily was so happy to see Bella, she invited her to have a sleep over, he explained that Sam would be busy all week with work. So Bella would be doing Emily a big favor by keeping her company.

"Bells, you ready? I'll take you over to Sam and Emily's on my way back home." I said

"Umm yeah, let me grab my bag." she replied

She walked over to the stairway picked up her bag and walked back to Charlie, she gave him and hug and told him she'd see him later. We headed back out to her truck and I opened the door for her got her settled in and headed around to the drivers side. Once I got in and started the truck she turned and looked at me.

"Jake, do I really have to stay at Sam and Emily's?" she asked me

"It's probably for the best that you do." I replied as I pulled out onto the highway heading back to La Push.

She turned away from me and just stared out the window, she was lost in thought when I finally spoke again.

"Bells, I'm going to need you to tell me what happened between you and the leech." I said to her.

She didn't say anything for a few minutes. As we passed the treaty line she let out a long sigh.

"Can we go to your house first?" she asked me

"Yeah, do you want me to call Sam over too?" I replied

"No" she answered a little too quickly.

"I'd rather it was just me and you." she said.

"Okay, just me and you it is." I said.

We didn't say anything else the rest of the ride to my house. When we pulled into the driveway and got out, we didn't even make it to the door before howls rang out.

"Bella, go on inside. I need to see what's going on. I'll be right back, I promise." I said to her as I walked towards the edge of the trees.

Bella headed inside and I phased as soon as I hit the tree line.

"Sam said it was one of the Cullens" I heard Quill say

"Leech lover probably brought them all back with her" Paul snarled.

"Just Bella came back and she came back here to us. I am pretty sure she would've mentioned them coming back with her. Charlie told my mom that Bella and Edward were over. I don't think Charlie would lie about something like that" Seth argued back

"Maybe Bella lied to Charlie you ever think about that, dumb shit" Paul yelled at Seth

"Paul, I am warning you right now. Say another unkind word about my imprint and you're going to wish you'd kept your mouth shut. Bella didn't bring the leeches back with her. She had no idea who it was, until we went to her house and found a gift that fucking leech left for her. I don't care if you don't like her, you will respect her, because disrespecting her is disrespecting me and trust me when I say you really don't want to piss me off right now. You got it?" I calmly told at Paul.

"Sam said after he left Charlie and Billy he went by the Cullen property and there was a black Mercedes Benz in the driveway. Jake, Bella asked me when she got to the bonfire if I knew anyone with that exact car. When I found her sitting in her truck she looked shaken up, I thought it was just nerves cause by seeing you or I would have said something right away. I'm so glad she didn't go home by herself, I'm sorry I didn't say anything, Jake" Seth said

"Don't worry about it, Seth. You couldn't have known and Bella is safe now." I tried to comfort him

"So did Sam say what the plan is" Embry asked.

"He wants to hold a pack meeting after he and Jake have a chance to talk to Bella. He said we don't know what we're dealing with yet." Seth explained.

"Alright, Bella wants to talk to me and only me right now. Can you let Sam know as soon as I find something out, hell be the first to know. I'll check back in after we talk, until then if you need me howl." I said as I made my way back to the forest edge.

After phasing back and pulling on my cut offs, I made my way back to the house, I found Bella curled up on the couch, waiting for me.

"Hey, you doing okay?" I asked

"I suppose as okay as I can be" She replied.

"You want something to drink before we start this talk?" I ask her

"Sure, I'll take a beer" She said

"Bella, since when do you drink?" I looked at her quizzically

"Since right now! I'm not sure I can do this without some liquid courage." she looked up at me with a half hearted smile.

Two beers and a half hour later, she looks at me and says okay, I'm ready.

 **(BPOV)**

I really didn't want to talk about this, but with Edward being back, I guess I don't have a choice. I will do whatever it takes to keep Charlie safe and I have no doubt that Edward would go through Charlie to get to me. I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe Carlisle could take care of him.

Jacob sat there and waited patiently for me to start talking.

"I really don't know where to begin" I said.

"Just start from the beginning of whatever brought you home." he replied

"That day on the mountain when you found out I had agreed to marry Edward and you said you were done and I had to choose. I was fully planning on going home alone and really thinking it over. I was so confused because the hurt in your eyes made me feel things I had been hiding" I explain

I could feel my heart breaking all over again, my hands were trembling and I was holding back tears.

"I remember" was all Jake said

"I asked Edward to take me home after the battle. Instead he took me to his house. When we got there Esme announced they had to leave right away. She said the Volturi sent a message and made it clear if they came back and found me human they would end the entire Cullen clan. Edward said if I didn't go with them right then the Volturi wouldn't stop with them, they would kill Charlie, Renee and Phil and they might scent me back to you guys and kill the weak first meaning Billy and the rest of the tribe who weren't shifters. He said that they would bring so many with them it would keep you and the pack busy while they took out the others. He left me no choice." I was now crying

Jake moved closer to me and took my hand. He reminded me that I was safe and no one could get to me here.

I took a deep breath and continued.

"I told him I needed to go to you and explain what was going on. He assured me that you were already informed and that you felt it was best I go with him. He told me that the elders decided they didn't want me on tribal land for the safety of the entire tribe" I explained

Jake cut me off

"That was a LIE, Bella. How could you believe him?" he said angry

"I know that now, I guess I never thought he would lie to me." I defended myself

"It's in his nature to lie. That is who he is, his whole existence is one big lie." he spat out

"Like I said, I know that now." I repeated

"Go on" he said

"I called Charlie on the way to the airport and told him I was leaving. He wasn't happy with me, he forbid me from leaving. I reminded him I was an adult and he couldn't tell me what to do. That didn't go over well, which made it easier to leave." I said as I got up to get me another beer.

"Jake do you have anything stronger?" I asked

"No, all dad keeps in the house is beer" he replied

Sighing I open the beer and sit back down next to Jake.

Continuing on "The first flight we took brought us to New York. I asked again if I could call you. Edward took my phone, he said we could be tracked. He said if I contacted you, the Volturi would trace us and kill us all. From New York we flew to Iceland. We stayed in a small city and two weeks past when I noticed Edwards attitude changing towards me anytime I'd ask Alice to look in on first 8 months flew by, Edward was constantly asking me to marry him. I would always tell him no. From the moment we left town I felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest."

I felt Jake tense, but I moved my hand from his and began rubbing his arm. This seemed to calm him down, so I continued.

"It was drilled into my head everyday by Edward, if I tried to call anyone back home, the Volturi would find us. So I tried t keep myself busy, I found a library which I went to everyday and I made a few friends. I started staying at the library later and later just to be away from Edward. Soon he found reasons I couldn't go, so I found a book store close to the loft we were staying in. I'd go and buy new books every few days. One day I came in from the book store and found Edward and Alice arguing. I just caught the end of the conversation and I heard your name and something about the pack" I said

"My name? Why would the leeches be talking about me?" Jake asked

"I asked Edward as soon as Alice left what was going on." I took a deep breath because I didn't want to continue.

"Bells, Please" Jake said when he felt my hesitation.

"When I asked what was going on and why they were talking about you and the pack. I was met with the back of Edwards hand." as I said this I felt Jake start shaking.

"Do you need me to stop?" I asked him

"No, please, continue" Jake said through gritted teeth.

I placed my head on his shoulder and my arm around his chest and continued.

"After he hit me, he got in my face and told me I wasn't allowed to leave the loft without him anymore and I was not to bring you up again. He pulled me up from the floor and told me go clean myself up, he said I was so weak it was embarrassing. When he came to the bedroom after that he acted as if nothing had happened. He told me it was time for me to sleep and climbed in bed next to me. The next morning when I woke up, he said he had to go out and reminded me that I was not to leave the loft. As soon as he left I tried reaching Alice. Her number was changed. I tried emailing and it came back as undeliverable. So now I was cut off from them too. A month past by and I was going crazy being stuck in the house. So I tried playing nice for about a week. When he left to go feed I snuck out and went to the book store. On my way back I felt like I was being followed and I got scared. When I got back to the loft Edward had made it back before I did. I told him I needed something to read and I figured if I went there and came right back it wouldn't be a big deal. He just looked at me and then asked what I got to read as he started walking towards me I opened my book bag to take the books out to show him and next thing I know the books are flying in the air and I am seeing double. Later I realized it wasn't the books that were flying, it was me. He had hit me so hard I flew across the room and into the wall." as I said this I heard a growl rising in Jake's chest.

I ran my hand up and down his arm and continued.

"When I woke up a few hours later, it hurt to breathe. I couldn't move my right arm and I was still seeing double. I am pretty sure he broke my ribs and my shoulder had been dislocated. When I was finally able to get up and look at myself. I had a gash over my right eye an it was swollen." I was trying to keep going, but the tears overwhelmed me.

Jake was shaking and emitting a constant low growl.

"Jake, I need to take a break" I said scrubbing my hand over my face trying to make the tears stop.

He didn't answer me, he just kept sitting there. When I tried to move away from him to look him in the eye, he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. So I settled into his chest and said nothing more.

 **a/n**

 **I know, I know! Shitty place to leave off, but you got some information now. I don't think Jake is going to make it through the whole talk without phasing. What do you think**?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **(BPOV)**

Jake and I sat holding onto each other for a long while neither of us willing to move until I heard his stomach growl. With a giggle I patted his stomach..

"Jake, why don't you let me make us something to eat."

He tightened his arms around me and placed his lips on the top of my head while he breathed me in.

"Jacob" I said as soothing as possible.

"Okay" was all he said still holding onto me.

"Okay, you're going to have to let me get up." I said with a giggle.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." he said releasing me.

I stood and looked at him and it looked like he was trying really hard to hold himself together.

So I leaned down grabbing his hand and said "Come on, you can help me"

Searching through Jake's fridge and pantry I found everything I needed to make potato soup and grilled ham sandwiches. Busying myself putting everything together, I was trying to keep my mind off the fact that Jake still hadn't said much of anything. He sat at the table watching me quietly. After I got the soup on to cook, I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry" he said

"Sorry? For what?" I asked

"I should have known, I should have saved you, I should have done something" he replied

"Jacob look at me! How were you supposed to know? Hell, I didn't even know, until it was happening to me, even then I was in denial. You couldn't have saved me, this wasn't your fault."

He looked so guilt ridden, so sad, I didn't know what to do. I wasn't sure I should tell him the rest. I really didn't want him blaming himself. It was breaking my heart to know that he was. I wanted to comfort him, I wanted to make Edward Cullen completely disappear from our lives.

"I imprinted on you before you left with him" Jake mumbled.

"What?" I asked not sure what he had said

Lifting his head from my shoulder he looked right at me and repeated what he had said.

"I imprinted on you, before you left with him, when I asked you to choose" this time he said it loud and clear.

I wasn't expecting him to tell me so soon.

I was always taught honestly is the best policy.

Holding his soul burning gaze "Alice told me right before I came home. She said Edward knew the entire time. She said had I been given time to think, I would have chose you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"I didn't want to force you into something you didn't want." he said

I hadn't realized I was crying until he lifted his hand to wipe my tears away with his thumb.

"Please don't cry, Bells"

"How did this get so messed up?" I sobbed.

He then placed both hands on both sides of my face and drew me in until our lips met. The kiss was soft, but the need from both of us was felt. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gave. I circled my arms around his neck, pulling him closer as ran my hand through the back of his hair, deepening our kiss. His grip on my hips was almost painful. He lifted me up and placed me on the table, my lungs were starting to burn, but I couldn't care less about my need for air at this point.

That's when we both heard someone clearing their throat.

"Fathers present" I heard Billy say.

Jake pulled away from my lips and I hid my face in his chest trying to gain some composure.

"So, I guess I don't have to ask how it's going" Charlie said

I hopped down off the table and went over to the stove not looking at Charlie or Billy. After stirring the soup unnecessarily for the 100th time, I finally turned around to face them. They were both grinning at me.

"What?" I asked trying to hide the blush rising up my neck.

"We just came to get the old mans tackle box. Guess we have perfect timing" Charlie said with a smile.

"I'll go get it" Jake said hurrying out the door.

Gee, Thanks, Jake! Leave me here alone with these two grinning at me like fools, I thought to myself.

Trying to avoid the subject of what they just walked in on I tried making small talk.

"You two know what spot you're going to hit up?" I asked

"Probably the same place." Charlie replied still smiling.

"Don't worry we'll give you and Jake a heads up. Don't want to ruin your next make out session." Billy said teasingly

My face was hot I knew the blush had fully reached my face.

"What's the matter, Bells? Wolf got your tongue?" Charlie said trying to hold back laughter.

"Hey Bella, next time you think you could suck face elsewhere? We have to eat off that table." Billy said and now he and Charlie were both full on laughing.

"Oh my god! It wasn't even like that. I need to use the restroom." I said going as fast as I could to escape them.

I could hear their continuing laughter as I shut the bathroom door behind me. Turning the water on, I splashed some on my face. Silently cursing myself for not being able to stop myself from blushing. After while there was a knock on the door.

"They're gone." I heard Jake say

Walking over to the door and opening it, I glared at him.

"What did I do?" he asked with a smile.

"You know what you did! That was mean! How could you leave me alone like that?" I said

"Aww, come on Bells. You're not really mad at me are you?" He looked nervous

I walked past him, heading back towards the kitchen, he couldn't see the smile on my face. I went back to the soup, added the remaining ingredients, not saying a word. When I turned back around he was staring at me so intently I almost felt bad for letting him think I was actually mad. I was starting on the sandwiches when I felt his warm arms wrap around my waist.

"Sorry"

"I'm not really mad. Just giving you a hard time." I said as I laughed

"Now who's mean?" he asked placing a kiss on the top of my head then going back to sit down at the table.

I finished up the sandwiches, found the plates and bowls served both of us. We ate in silence, I was dreading the end of our meal, so I ate as slowly as possible. I knew I had to finish telling Jacob about Edward, but it was really taking a toll on me. I was also worried about Jake, I was lost in thought and mechanically eating my soup when Jake spoke.

"So, I was thinking since it's getting late you can just stay here. You can take my bed and I'll take the couch."

"Okay, but I can't take your bed, I am fine on the couch. I don't mind it really"

"I mind you sleeping on the couch. If you want to argue about it, I suppose I can take you to Sam and Emily's."

"Fine, you win!" I said in defeat.

"Look Bells, I know that our talk had to have taken a lot out of you because it did me. We can finish tomorrow if you like. Tonight we can watch a movie or something. I don't want to push you, so when you're ready we will continue." he said with a half hearted smile.

I wasn't sure what I wanted. Part of me wanted to get it over with, the other part of me, well, I could go the rest of my life never having to relive the past 16 months again.

I just nodded at him, not sure if I should agree or disagree. We have all night I guess we'll see what happens.

"I think one of us should call Emily and let her know I'm not coming." I said after a short silence

"I'll call her after I help you clean up." Jake said

 **(JPOV)**

After helping Bella clean up our dinner dishes, I headed over to the phone hanging on the wall and picked it up dialing Sam and Emily's number. I was hoping Sam wouldn't answer because I wasn't prepared for his questions about Bella.

Well, that was too much to ask for.

"Hello" Sam answered.

"Hey Sam, Just wanted to let you know Bella is staying here tonight. Thanks for the offer, I'll bring her by to visit Emily soon"

"Not a problem, Jake. Are you two doing okay?" he asked

"Yeah, we're okay."

"Has she mentioned anything about Cullen?" he asked.

"I'm not really prepared to get into this right now, Sam. When I am, you will be the first to know."

"Understood, you take care of her, Jake." Sam said

"Of course, talk to you later" I said hanging up the phone.

I walked to the living room and found Bella sitting on the floor in front of the DVD cabinet.

"Find anything interesting?"

"I wasn't sure what you wanted to watch. I picked three and you can pick from there" she said

"Okay, what'cha got?"

"Dances with Wolves, American Werewolf in Paris or Red Riding Hood." she said

"I see you've got a theme going there." I said laughing

"Couldn't help myself." she said smiling at me."How about we watch Mallrats?"

"Sounds good to me" I replied.

Bella put the movie in and I got us drinks. We settled onto the couch and I pulled her close to me. Having her in my arms, I wasn't sure I'd be able to let her out of my sight again. My mind started to wonder and my thoughts settled on fuckward.

Thinking to myself, when I get my hands on him, I am going to rip him apart.

I hadn't realized I was shaking until Bella shook me from my thoughts.

"Jake?" she said her voice filled with concern.

I didn't answer her, just pulled her onto my lap and buried my face in her hair.

"Jake, I want you to know, the entire time I was away, there wasn't a day that went by that you weren't on my mind. I think deep down Edward knew and the only way he could make himself feel better was to control my every move. As long as he thought he was in control, I think he thought he could keep me from loving you."

I sat taking in what she just said. My mind wasn't deceiving me, at least I hoped it wasn't.

"Did you just say you loved me?" I asked trying to keep control of my voice.

She sat up straight looking me right in the eyes.

"Jacob, I love you, I have always loved you and I've spent everyday for the last year and a half wishing I could tell you that. I'm sorry it took Edward taking me away to realize that, because you deserve so much more" she said

I was stunned I didn't want to overwhelm her with everything I felt, I'm sure she had to know with the imprint came my undying devotion. Even without the imprint she had it. I was beyond words at the moment because hearing those words leave her mouth is all I had dreamed of. I was obsessed you could say. My silence must have weighed heavy because she jumped up off my lap and started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. I better go to bed now as she turned trying to escape me.

"Bella, wait!" I yelled almost too loudly.

"Jake, please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you in such an awkward position."

She started walking away and the only thing I could think to do was kiss her.

I grabbed her arm and swung her around, wrapping my arms around her pulling her flush against me.

I whispered "Bells, you have no idea how long I have waited to hear those words leave your mouth. I love you, I have loved you since we were kids. I will love you for the rest of my life."

Leaning down pressing my lips to her, everything I had ever wanted in my life was happening here and now. I held her like she was my life force, The kiss started out as a soft, sweet, no tongue kind of kiss. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me tighter to her and it became a kiss of desperation and need, I nipped at her bottom lip asking for entrance and soon our tongues were battling for continued this until our lungs started to burn with need for air. I pulled away and she leaned against the door frame panting, lips swollen and eyes glossy with lust.

"Bella, we better stop because if we don't now, I'm not sure I'll be able to."

She was still staring at me like she was fighting something within herself.

"Okay." she said softly

"Why don't you go get ready for bed. I'll go and find you a blanket"

She went and grabbed her bag, then hurried past me to the bathroom. Letting out a long breath I relaxed myself and set out to find her a blanket. When I got to my room she was sitting on the edge of my bed. My wolf went crazy seeing her on our bed. I handed her the blanket and kissed the top of her head. I was to the door when she spoke.

"Jake, please don't leave me."

I turned back to her fully prepared to explain why it wasn't a good idea if I stayed. As soon as I looked into her eyes, I knew I couldn't deny her.

Pulling off my shirt, I crawled into bed and held my arms out to her. She snuggled into my chest and it wasn't long before her breathing evened out and I knew she was asleep. I again found my mind wondering, wishing things could have been different. Wondering what I could have done to change the last 16 months. I didn't last much longer as I soon followed her into sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **(JPOV)**

When I woke up she was gone, I jumped out of bed and went looking for her. After searching the house and not finding her I was starting to freak out. I heard a car pull up and then I heard her laughing. I opened the front door to find Bella, Seth and Emily walking up with grocery bags and donuts boxes.

"Hey, everything okay?" She asked

"Yeah, I didn't know where you went." I said giving Seth a look of disappointment.

"I left you a note, I hung it on the fridge,I figured that's the first place you'd look" Bella smiled at me.

"Yeah, Bro.. She called me early and asked if I could take her to the store. She didn't want to go alone with Cullen out there somewhere." Seth explained

"You could have woke me."

"I could have, but you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you. Besides, I thought I'd make it back before you woke up." Bella pushed past me and headed to the kitchen.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later" Emily said

"No, you guys are staying for breakfast. If you'd like you can call the guys. I bought enough to feed everyone." Bella insisted.

Seth looked at me and shrugged.

Bella started moving about the kitchen, chopping, mixing and heating up pans.

After Emily called Sam she asked Bella if there was anything she could do to help. Together they started moving through the kitchen readying breakfast,

"Well, I guess I'm going to go take a shower. Unless you need me for anything" I said

"No, I think we have it covered." Bella looked up from the pancake batter and smiled at me.

After finishing my shower, I could hear Jarred, Kim, Embry, Quill and Sam all talking and laughing with Bella and Emily.

I walked back out to the kitchen and greeted everyone.

"Where did Seth go?"

"He had patrol. I told him to check the parameter and then he could come back and eat." Sam said

"Anyone else phased right now?"

"No, just Seth. You okay?" Sam asked

"After breakfast if Em will stay with Bella, we need to have quick meeting."

Sam just nodded and went back to Emily. I tried to distract myself with small talk. I watched Bella move around the kitchen. If anything this is where she was truly herself. Her normal clumsiness seemed to disappear and she glided around the kitchen with style and grace.

With over 50 pancakes, 6 pounds of bacon, 4 dozen eggs, 10 pounds of fried potatoes and tons of fruit. Bella declared breakfast was now ready. She, Emily and Kim made their plates first and sat down at the table and began to eat. After loading my plate with a bit of everything I walked over to where Bella was sitting and without a word lifted her up sat down and placed her on my lap. No one said anything just stared at us, while we continued to eat. The guys finished first and Sam looked to me and then announced we needed to head out.

I got up sat Bella back down in the chair. Kissed the top of her head and told her I'd be back soon. Heading for the door the rest of the pack was behind me. Once we got out of earshot of the girls, I let Sam know we needed everyone present. He sent Embry to wake Paul and Leah. The rest of us headed over to Sam's to wait.

 **(SPOV)**

The moment I saw Jake I knew whatever was going on was bad. I could feel the anger pouring off him. Calling a pack meeting we headed over to my place. Once everyone showed up, I nodded to Jake signaling him to begin. He paced back and forth , he was barely holding it together.

"Jake, would this be easier if we all phased?"

Jake looked at me trying to decided how he needed to do this. Finally he spoke and said "Probably best we phase so I can show you"

Everyone was sending each other worried glances. We all followed Jake outside and phased.

All at once we were overwhelmed with Jacobs emotions. Seeing flashes of Bella Bravely explaining her time with Cullen and then CHAOS!

 _"What the actual fuck" -Leah_

 _"Jake, Bro, Tell us what you need" - Embry_

 _"Anything you need just say the word" -Jarred_

 _"Jake. Man. Fuck. I owe you and Bella an apology. Whatever you need, say the word, man. I won't stop until you have justice for your mate. That leech mother fucker is going to burn."- Paul_

 _"Jake, whatever you need, whatever Bella needs, just say the word"-Seth_

 _"What you're seeing isn't all of it. She couldn't even finish telling me. I'm not sure if I can stay calm enough to hear anymore"-Jake_

Everyone was shouting over everyone else.

 _"SILENCE"-Sam_

With the alpha timbre in Sam's voice everyone went quiet.

 _"Jacob, Cullen will be dealt with. He knowingly hurt an imprint, which makes the treaty null and void. True justice will be carried out by Jacob. Is that understood?" -Sam_

One by one the pack bowed their heads, showing they understood.

 _"Jacob, go back to Bella. You're off patrol until further notice. Everyone else we're going to patrol in twos, it's going to add hours to patrol time, but until Cullen is caught and taken care of we'll all have to deal with it." - Sam_

One by one we all phased back. They all walked over to Jacob, patted him on the back and gave words of encouragement. With everyone leaving, I was left to think about the war that was brewing.

 **(BPOV)**

I was able to keep busy all morning. Now that I've cleaned everything in Billy and Jacobs house, short of doing the laundry. I am forced to sit. Emily and Kim have been giving me a look, not quite sure what the look means, but I was positive I didn't want to know.

I wanted to explain myself, but at the same time, I couldn't. All they knew was I hurt Jacob. Emily had been kind to me the night of the bonfire and even this morning during breakfast. I think it was just her nature, but now that we are alone, she is giving me that look. Kim on the other hand talked to everyone, but me. So, now.. Here we are sitting in Jacobs living room, just looking at each other. Just as I was about to open my mouth and break the ice, in walks Jake.

 **SAVED!**

He walked in looking upset, he looked directly at Emily and Kim thanked them for staying and told them Sam was waiting for them at the house. They quickly said their goodbyes and headed out the door.

As soon as the door shut Jake was in front of me. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me close and breathing me in. After while he kissed the top of my head and pulled away looking me in the eyes.

"Bella, do you think we can continue our talk?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath I nodded yes and led him to the couch to sit down.

"Do you want me to keep going in detail or Do you want the quick version?"

"If you're able, I need to hear it all. Sam knows what you've told me so far. He said Cullen broke the treaty. Any information you can give us to further validate that to the elders would help. Just know that I am right here, I know it's hard for you, hell, its hard for me to hear, but I'm not going anywhere." Jake said to me as he pulled me to his lap and held me tight.

Snuggling into his chest I picked up where I left off.

"After I healed from the second set of injuries I had received at the hands of Edward Cullen, he didn't bother being nice to me anymore. He told me what I could do, What I could read, What I could eat and so on. Anytime he wasn't watching me like a hawk, I'd get on my laptop or tablet and try and find any news I could on Forks and La Push. I would check obituaries, I would read the police log, just to see Charlie's name. I was reading an article on Sam's construction business, about how he had won the bid to construct the new town hall. I was so engrossed in the story reading Sam and Paul's names I didn't hear Edward walk into the bedroom. He took one look at what I was reading and smashed my laptop against the wall. I jumped back because I saw the look in his eyes and I immediately started apologizing. He started laughing like a maniac and I just sat there staring at him, when he finally spoke, he asked me where my tablet was. I slowly got up to go get it and once I was on my feet and walking towards the living room, he grabbed the back of my hair and yanked me back, he whispered the most devilish sounding whisper I had ever heard into my ear. The hair on my arms stood on end and my head was starting to hurt where he was holding my hair so tight."

"What did he say to you?" Jacob asked.

"He said as soon as he smashes my tablet, he was going to show me what sorry was."

Just as Jake had started shaking the day before, he was doing it again. I knew he was trying to hold it together and honestly he was doing an amazing job.

"What did he do, Bella?" Jake asked through gritted teeth.

"Well he smashed my tablet in his hands and stalked towards me. I tried backing up, but I was met by the wall. He reached me and lifted me by the throat, his eyes were black and I thought to myself, this is it, this is the end, he is going to kill me. Only he didn't kill me, he did much worse."

Again Jake asked "What did he do?"

Tears started streaming down my face. I knew what I was about to say would change everything forever.

"He informed me that my mangy mutt's didn't want me. He said no one wants a weak little human, except him. He said he took pity on me and began licking across my jaw line. I kicked my legs trying to get him to let me go. He was cutting off my air supply and he told me don't fight it, he was going to give me what I wanted all along. When I responded with asking if he was going to let me go home and back to you, he pulled me forward and slammed me back into the wall. I hit my head so hard I was seeing stars. I thought I was going crazy at first, I head the sound of ripping fabric and I was thinking, a crushed esophagus, sure sounds a lot like fabric. Then I felt pain between my legs, like I was being torn in half and he was laughing, he kept saying how tight his little virgin girl was. It hurt so bad that I passed out from the pain."

"Bella, back away from me, NOW!" was all I heard Jake say and I jumped up and back behind the couch right before he exploded into wolf form.

Soon after I heard howls ring out from all directions. I knew then the entire pack was well on their way to hearing my story. Jake was pacing the living room floor over shards of what was left of the coffee table when Sam came bursting through the door. He came straight towards me and Jake growled with ferociousness

"Jacob, I am making sure she is okay, I mean no harm." Sam explained to him.

Sam slowly took another step towards me and Jake growled again, but it wasn't as loud as before. So Sam continued to me and looked me over.

"Are you okay, are you hurt anywhere?" Sam asked.

"I'm okay, Sam. He didn't hurt me, he warned me to move before he shifted." I explained.

Sam then turned to Jacob and commanded him to go outside. He turned back to me and said "I'm going to send Seth in to call Emily, so she can come sit with you. I'm going to try and calm Jacob down."

I guess he saw the worry in my eyes because he walked to me and placed his hand on my arm and said "It's going to be okay, Bella. I promise you this, you're safe here with us." With that he was heading out the door.

Less than 5 minutes later Seth was walking in with a somber look in his eyes.

"Seth, is Jake okay?" I asked worried.

"He's okay, he's just angry." Seth replied as he walked towards the phone hanging on the wall near the kitchen.

"Do you think you could stay here with me instead of Emily?" I asked

"I don't think that would be a good idea right now" he said as he lifted the receiver and began to dial.

"Am I being punished for something I had no control over?"

Seth eyes widened and he placed the receiver back down on the cradle.

"Bella, why would you even think that?" he asked.

"Seth you're the only one who has been truly kind to me since I came back home. I don't want to sit with Emily right now, I want someone here who I can talk to, not someone who is going to stare at me with judging eyes." I said with a lump in my throat and tears forming in my eyes.

"You're not being punished, Bella. Sam just thought it best to have Emily here. Jake isn't going to want any males around you for awhile. I'm going to run outside really quick and phase, so I can show the pack what you just said to me. If its okay with Jake, I'll be back to sit with you."

I nodded because I didn't trust my own voice right now. I was trying to be brave and not cry. It didn't take long before Seth was back. He smiled at me and began picking up the pieces of what was once Billy's coffee table. I grabbed the broom, dust pan and a large trash bag and silently we cleaned it all up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It took awhile for Jake to calm down enough to phase back. His anger and his need to rip Edwards throat from his body was so great even in short moments of clarity he couldn't phase back to his human form.

Never in the history of the Quileute had any protector had to deal with such a violation of their people. The elders were called, the journals were read and Sam, well at this point he was going off instinct, as hard as it was, he put himself in Jacobs place and the rage that came over him, the entire pack felt to it's core.

Everyone was waiting for direction. Sam knew from his patrols and some investigation that Edward had in fact returned to the Cullen home deep in the woods a few times. No one knew when he had snuck in, but now Sam was prepared to have the pack take shifts watching the house.

Edward was smart and Sam was sure he would feel the shift of the packs rage. He would know they heard about the unspeakable acts he committed. He would be listening to find out what decisions were being made. They would have to outsmart him, they would have to get to him by surprise. That was going to take some work on everyone's part.

He was going to answer for his crimes.

 **(JPOV)**

I knew I needed to calm down, I had to get back to Bella. I feel like I am failing her, I feel like I've already failed her.

"Jake stop! This isn't your fault. You need to stop thinking like this. You need to calm down! Bella needs you right now and the longer you are out here blaming yourself for something that sick fuck did, the longer she is going to have to wait."-Sam

I Heard Sam loud and clear, I paced back and forth, trying to phase back, nothing was working.

"I can't, My wolf won't let me."

"I need you to think about Bella. Think about how good it feels to hold her in your arms."-Sam

"Don't you think I'm trying?"

I was so frustrated, it was making my inability to phase back worse. Since day one I have been in control of my wolf. Sam was shocked at how easy it was for me to reign in my wolf. What took most days, took me an hour. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I am the rightful Alpha. No matter how easy it was then, right now nothing was helping.

"Go ahead stay phased, Black. Let Seth take care of your girl. He's with her right now, doing what you should be."- Paul

"PAUL! What the fuck are you doing? Are you trying to get my brother killed?"-Leah

"No, I just think Jake should know, he's out here whining, while someone else is taking care of his imprint"-Paul

"Sam, Stop him!"-Leah yelled as she snarled at Paul and ran towards Jake.

"Back off, Leah. He knows what he's doing."-Sam

I was now stalking back towards my house. I wanted to rip Seth apart, how dare he go near MY imprint.

I broke through the trees and noticed I was on two feet. I turned back and looked at Sam, Paul and Leah and nodded my head.

Paul somehow knew that would work. I was thankful, but my thanks would have to wait, because I needed to get to Bella.

I burst through the door, making Bella jump.

"Shit, Sorry!" I said as I walked towards her pulling her into my arms.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked

"Yeah, are you okay? I'm so sorry, Bells."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Seth moving towards the door.

"Thank you, Seth."

He nodded and headed out, leaving Bella and I alone.

 **Cullen's POV**

"He's trying to block my visions" Alice said to Carlisle

"He's gone off the rails, he is going to get us all killed. He made the choice to stand against us and now we need to make the choice to let him seal his own fate." Rosalie was trying to get them to listen to reason.

"He is your brother!" was all Esme said.

"All I know is we need to help Bella. We've already failed her so much. She trusted us, she treated us as equals." Emmett said looking at Jasper for back up.

"The minute we step foot in Forks we're fair game. Sam has already made it clear the treaty is broken. Alice saw it the one time she was able to break through Edwards block. The wolves are furious and rightly so. I'm afraid Edward has caused more damage than I can repair." Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"So what? We're just going to let Edward kill Bella? We're going to let her suffer a life she clearly doesn't want? If you're not going to help, I'll go alone! There is no way I will let him hurt her anymore." Emmett yelled.

"I'm with Emmett. I won't let him hurt her anymore." Jasper said as he stood.

"He made his choice, he was told to stay away. You set everything up for him to go far far away so the wolves wouldn't find him when they found out what he did to Bella. I'm sorry, Carlisle, Esme. I can't stand by and do nothing. " Alice said as she stood and took Jaspers arm.

"Fine! Mission save the Human in affect." Rosalie said as she joined the others.

"We're going to have to do this as safely as possible. If the pack gives us no choice, we will run, we will save ourselves. If we had Edward over maybe, they will give us a reprieve." Carlisle said

"HOW COULD YOU!" Esme screamed.

"It's for the best, Dear."

"He's our son" she replied tearfully.

"He made the choice to stand against his family, Esme. He did this and we have no other choice. If you can't see that, if you will stand against us. You're choosing just as he did. We are not monsters and we cannot condone this." Carlisle pleaded with his wife.

Esme said nothing else but went to their bedroom to start packing. Alice went to make all the arrangements to get them back to Washington. They would fly into Seattle and cautiously make their way to Forks. They couldn't alert Edward to their arrival nor could they alert The Pack.

"I don't think we're going to be able to trust her." Jasper said as soon as he was sure Esme was out of hearing distance.

"I hate to say it, but I agree." Emmett and Rosalie said at once.

"I'll keep a close eye on her" Carlisle assured them

"This is a very delicate situation, which I am sure I doesn't need to be said. I'm just afraid Esme is going to put us in unnecessary danger." Jasper said.

"Like I said I will keep a close eye on her. Don't worry about it, I will get her under control." Carlisle responded looking sadden by the turn of events.

"Everything is settled, we leave tonight." Alice walked in saying but stopped in her tracks when she saw the seriousness on Carlisle and Jaspers faces.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Just discussing the game plan, Darlin" Jasper said as he put his arm around her and pushed her towards the exit of the room. "We've got packin to do."

 **Tribal Elder's POV**

"It was once said in the ancient text a war would come. One that would shake this tribe to it's core. One that would involve the cold ones and this tribes protectors. We must act as though the treaty has been broken by the entire Cullen clan." Old Quill spoke.

"I will try and contact The Doctor. I believe his son has gone rogue. I don't believe the rest of the family knew of his deeds. If talking to him proves otherwise, the treaty will be void for the entire Cullen clan." Billy said.

"I don't think we should give them the chance. I say The Pack takes them all out. They knew the rules if they couldn't control their kin, that is their problem." Harry said clearly angry.

"We cannot risk the entire tribe! It's bad enough the tribe is at risk because of an outsider." Old Quill shouted

"Silence! You will not speak another word old man. Tread lightly when you speak of my future daughter in law, your future Chiefs imprint and be weary of the fact that her father is YOUR friend and a friend of this tribe. I will not hesitate in letting Charlie shoot you for badmouthing his daughter." Billy said with authority.

Old Quill and Harry both looked stunned. Billy was a great leader, but he had never spoken to them this way.

"I am The Chief of this tribe. I will not bring a war to our people, If this can be resolved with just the one being taken care of, that is how we will do it. Is that understood?" Billy's voice boomed through the counsel hall.

Earning a nod of agreement from everyone in the room. It was now settled and Billy left the room with the others still a bit stunned.

 **a/n**

 **Sorry this chapter was short. I wanted to get something out, since it's been awhile that I last updated. I have been sick and wasn't able to write anything. I am working on the next chapter and hopefully I'll get that posted tonight. If not I will have it ready tomorrow. As always thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Edwards POV**

My love thinks she can hide from me. These mutts think they can keep me from MY love. These low life mangy flea bags won't know what hit them. I'll give them credit they can fight, they only know violence. They are disgusting creatures, but they can't outsmart me. I'll have to bide my time, timing will be key in the rescue of my Isabella.

"Edward, I'm not sure it's smart to go in just yet. We'll have to wait for the others, we are extremely out numbered." A voice cuts through my thoughts.

"If they don't arrive soon, we go without them. You owe me, don't forget that. You try and turn your back on me and I will end you." Edward sneered

"I'm not turning my back on you. I am looking at the big picture. Making a move now would give them an advantage. We'll get your Isabella back soon enough." the same voice explains.

I know waiting to gain some very important and much needed intel is best, but I have a feeling my so called family will be showing up soon. By now they have to know I escaped Carlisle's punishment. I have blocked Alice the best I could. That back stabbing bitch is surely looking into my future. At least I know she hasn't seen any of my plans. I am careful to do all my planning on Quileute land, high above in the tree tops, when those mangy mutts are around, yet far enough away, so I can escape. I bet she can't even figure out how I am blocking her. They are all so simple minded.

"Come, we have to move out. They'll be coming through here soon. I want to go further in and see if I can scent out my Isabella." I said breaking away from my thoughts.

About a mile or so away from the boarder, her scent hit me. All I had to do was follow the sweet smell of her blood and we end up in front of a run down red shack, which I'm guessing is supposed to be a house.

"How could that mutt think this place is good enough for someone like Isabella?"

"The one I overheard the leader say was her mate is with her. Edward are you sure she was kidnapped? She looks cozy all snuggled up with him." Edwards companion says right before his fist comes flying towards her face.

"SHE WAS STOLEN FROM ME! THESE MUTTS TOOK HER AND I WILL GET HER BACK. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes, Edward. I'm sorry. I understand."

"It would be in your best interest not to question me again." Edward said voice still laced with anger.

She was right, my Isabella was snuggled up with that mutt. It's not something that will go unpunished. I must keep my head clear and in the game right now. I'll focus on her betrayal once I have her back.

"Let's go! We're going to need to find out Charlie's schedule. We won't be able to pull this off unless everything is timed right. We need a smooth and flawless plan in place." Edward says as they begin sailing through the tree tops heading towards Forks.

 **(BPOV)**

Seth tried to keep me calm as we waited for Jake to return. I kept hoping he wasn't disgusted with me. I was already disgusted with myself enough for both of us. It was getting later and still no sign of him.

"Maybe he isn't coming back." I said to Seth.

"He'll be back, don't worry." he smiled at me.

It wasn't a full Seth smile, it was one that told me he knew. It told me he was doing his best to be supportive.

I must have been driving him crazy with my pacing. I couldn't sit still no matter how hard I tried. My heart ached for Jake, I could feel his hurt. I couldn't help but think it was my fault. I felt like I had betrayed everyone. How could I have been so stupid?!

"Bella, please sit down." Seth broke though my thoughts

I gave him a half hearted smile and sat down.

I traded the pacing for nervously shaking my leg up and down.

"I don't know what is going on inside your head. Just know that if you need to talk I am here for you. I don't just mean now, I mean always." Seth said once again breaking through my thoughts.

"Thank you, Seth"

"Look Bella he loves you and whatever you're thinking right now, whatever has you so worried, you're probably wrong. He isn't mad at you and what happened, it wasn't your fault. Doesn't mean much coming from me, but when he comes back, I know he's going to tell you the same thing." Seth said trying to comfort me.

"How could he not be mad? Its my fault Edward came into any of our lives. I put myself in danger, I put Charlie in danger. How can he ever look at me the same again knowing his mortal enemy... Nevermind." I said putting my head down in shame.

"He loves you, everything else, you'll work through." no sooner had that left his mouth we both heard a vicious growl coming from the woods outback.

I Saw Seth stiffen and sit up straight.

"Seth is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine" he said but I wasn't convinced

The door flew open and both Seth and I jumped.

"Shit, Sorry!" Jake said as he pulled me into his arms.

"You're back." I said stating the obvious.

He didn't say anything just held me tighter.

Everything inside me wanted to believe what Seth said to me, But insecure Bella.. Well, lets just say I didn't think I was good enough for him to love. I was still questioning whether he was judging me for the things Edward did. Had I deserved it? Was there something I could have done to change the outcome? I feel like I failed Jake and here he was picking up the pieces again, this time because he HAD to.

"Stop"

Uhh, crap, crap, crap! Was I talking out loud.

"Stop what?" I ask sheepishly

"Worrying" he said pulling back and looking me in the eyes.

"I..I'm not" I lied

"Bella, I've known you a long time. Even though we've been apart the past year, I still know when you're worrying." he said pulling me back into his arms.

"Jake?"

"Bella?"

"Are you okay? You know.. to talk?" I ask figuring now is a good a time as any to voice my worries.

"Bells, I am sorry I lost it earlier. I promise you, you can talk to me whenever you need to." he said leading me to sit down on the couch.

"I think I need to stand, if that's okay with you."

"Okay." he said looking a bit worried.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you before you phase again. I kind of talked to Seth and I don't want you to have to see it through the pack. I'd rather you heard it from me."

"Okay, talk. You're kind of scaring me, Bella." he said and the look on his face made me sad so instead of standing I moved next to him and took his hands in mine.

"First I want to say I'm sorry, for everything."

"Why are you apologizing? This isn't your fault, Bella." he said looking at me like I was a crazy person.

"It is my fault. This is what I was trying to tell Seth. I did all this, I brought the Cullen's into my life, into Charlie's life and in turn yours. They stayed here because of me, because of Edward. The Cullen's staying triggered the wolf gene, I made choices that led to Edward thinking I was his. Which led to him taking me from you before I even knew you imprinted on me." as I spoke tears I was trying once again to hold back spilled over.

"Bells." Jake said as his voice cracked. I couldn't look at him, seeing his tears would kill me.

"Please let me finish, if I stop now, I won't be able to say what I need to say later."

He squeezed my hand and I continued. "We lost out on time we will never get back. This is why I am sorry. I feel I could have prevented all of this. My choices took so much from me, from you, from Charlie. I'll never get back what Edward took from me. I'll never get to share that special moment with you. How can you look at me? How could you want me? I understand if you don't, believe me I do."

"Are you done?" he asked hesitantly

I nodded

"Bella, look at me." when I didn't, Jake placed his fingers beneath my chin and lifted my head so that I was looking at him.

"None of this is your fault. Especially not what that sick fuck did to you. Do you honestly think that Edward could make them do anything they didn't want to do? They chose to come back here knowing what their presence did all those years ago. They chose to stay knowing Sam phased. They had to know what Edward was doing, which makes them just as bad as he is. You have nothing and I mean nothing to be sorry for." Jake moved his hand away from my face and I braced myself for rejection.

I wanted to badly to look away, to look anywhere other than directly at him. I was terrified of what he was going to say next. I wanted to close my eyes and wish myself away.

"Bells, I have loved you since we were kids. I loved you when you made me eat mud pies." Jake said to me with a smile.

"I love you now and always. I know I haven't mention the imprint, even with you saying you knew, more than once. That's because I never wanted you to think what I felt for you was because of the imprint. Knowing Taha Aki chose you as my mate just makes my choice in loving you a hundred times better. Nothing could ever make me love you any less. You asked me how I could look at you, how I could want you.. The answers is beaus you are you. Without you in my life, I have nothing. Trust me, I know this much is true, I've lived it for the last 16 months."

I couldn't speak, the huge lump in my throat prevented me from doing so. I threw my arms around him and cried. Jake returned my hug and pressed his lips to the top of my head.

After everything I had been through, it had brought me back to right where I was always supposed to be.

Finally I managed to say what I had always known, but was too afraid to admit. "I love you, Jacob Black! You are my everything and I guess it helps that you're sorta beautiful."

"Bells, did you hit your head again?" Jake said with a chuckle

"I love you too, Sweetheart."

 **a/n**

 **I am leaving you hanging again! I know, I know, I'm so mean. I just think after that talk, I gotta come up with something good to follow it and honestly my brain quit on me. I don't think I fully recovered from my recent illness yet. Yeah, we'll blame that. lol Anyway, let me know what you think. Also who do you think Edward has with him? Any guesses? As always thank you so much for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Carlisle's POV**

I guess my plan to help Edward backfired and sending him away, only further helped his agenda. I don't know how I could be so wrong about the man I have called my son for so long. My decision is final, there is no changing my mind. I will have to deal with the divide it causes between Esme and I. Edward has to die.

"I just finished a call with our cousins in Denali. It seems Edward and Irina left not to long after his arrival. I was told Irina blames Bella and The Pack for Laurent's death. Seems she is just as delusional as Edward" I explained to my family.

I can see the look on Esme's face. It saddens me to know I can't trust her.

"I should have seen this coming. I don't understand why my visions are blocked." Alice said.

"Edward is smart he knows how your gift works. He has found a way around it. I'm sure he is helping Irina block you as well." I tried to comfort Alice because I know how bothered she is by all of Edwards recent events. I know she blames herself for not being able to help Bella.

Jasper and Rosalie kept shooting looks between Esme and myself. All I could do at this point is nod to them that I understood their concern.

"Well, next call is to the Chief." I said as I slowly raised the phone to dial.

It rang twice before a voice came on the line and I wasn't sure if I should speak or hang up and try back later. I decided it was best to get this over with.

"Hello Bella, is The Chief around." I immediately heard a growl and the shuffle of the phone.

"What do you want leech?" Jacob growled through the phone

"I'd like to speak to your father, if it's not too much trouble." I tried to keep my voice smooth.

I could hear Bella speaking to him in the background, but couldn't quite make out what she was saying.

"He's not here at the moment." Jacob replied trying to hold back his anger.

"May I leave my number so he can call me back?"

There was silence for awhile and then Jacob finally spoke.

"Are you in Forks?" he asked

"No, my family and I are in Seattle. We would like to set up a meeting, but only if it is understood we are here to help. I will not put my family in danger." I explained

"You want to help? Tell me where your son is. That is the ONLY help we want from you." the anger was rising in Jacobs voice.

"Then we are on the same page. I don't know where Edward is right now. I promise you we are not here to help him. Can you set up a meeting?"

"Call back in 1 hour" Jacob spat as I was met with the resounding echo of the phone slamming onto the cradle.

I turned to my family and was met with the unnatural looks of fear. This was going to be harder than I thought. Jacob is understandably angry and I have a feeling the entire pack is feeding off that anger. I need to find a way to have a peaceful chat with their Chief or their Alpha. I hope this is possible and not wishful thinking.

"They are monsters Carlisle! They are monsters and you are going to side with them? You're going to let them kill Edward? I cannot be a part of this, do you hear me? I will not stand by your side while you bow down to those mutts. Bella made her choice when she left this family. Our only concern and our only priority is Edward." Esme was in my face and shouting at me.

"She is going to get us all killed, Carlisle. She can't be trusted, she is going to warn Edward." Rosalie shouted over Esme's ranting.

Chaos ensued.

Esme struck Rosalie and she flew across our hotel room. She turned and rushed towards me with a look of rage, a look I had never seen in all our time together, but a look of familiarity, one I had seen on Edwards face before. I knew in that moment what had to be done. Just before her hand made contact with my neck, I ducked under her and turned around, grabbing her head and twisting it from her neck.

" I am so sorry my love." I whispered to her, as her body crumpled to the floor.

 **Jacob's POV**

Everything between Bella and I was finally coming together. Our feelings for one another are now out and on the table. After all this time, doubting the imprint, I know it was right and I wasn't being punished.

Even with all that was going on, I couldn't help the smile that was on my face. I can't believe my Bella loves me. She is here with me now and the last 16 months of pain and torment led us here. It was worth everything I had to deal with when I heard her say she loves me. Together we will work through her trauma and first on my list in doing so, killing fuckward!

I was shaken from my thoughts when Bella called out for me to come and eat.

We were content in this moment, enjoying each others company, making small talk when the phone rang. Bella jumped up to answer it and as soon as she did, all the color drained from her already pale face.

I could hear the leech on the other end of the line. I took the phone from Bella and asked what he wanted. It was the Doctor leech, he was trying to convince me he was not on fuckwards side.

I don't trust him.

I could feel myself beginning to shake. Bella tried her best to soothe me. She asked me to hear him out, she thought maybe they could help.

I agreed to talk to Sam and set up a meeting between us and the leech family.

I slammed the phone down a little too hard before picking it back up again and dialing Sam's number. After several rings and no answer, I turned to Bella and said "I need to go see if Sam is phased."

"Go, I'll be right here when you get back." she smiled at me.

"I don't want to leave you here alone. With that leech crossing into our land, it's not safe for you to be alone." I had to tell her and now was good a time as any.

"Y..you.. think he.. would actually come this close?" her eyes wide and face full of fear.

"Bells. I honestly don't know what he would do. I wouldn't put anything past him right now."

She sat quietly, taking in what I just said.

"I'm going to go right outside the backdoor and phase, so I can have one of the guys go get Sam.. If you want you can sit on the porch and watch." her eyes lit up, as she stood to follow me.

"Alright, stay right here." I said, as I walked away from the porch where I sat her.

I smiled up at her and began striping off my clothes. Her eyes began darting everywhere, but directly towards me making me chuckle.

"Shut it, Black" was all she said before I exploded into my wolf.

"Sam?"

"He had to go into Forks to get some supplies for a job. What's up?"-Paul

I ran through the phone call in my head.

"I'll head into Forks to find him and we'll all meet back at your place."-Paul

"Thanks, Paul."

"No problem, Black."

As I turned back towards Bella, I lowered my snout, signaling I was done. As I was about to phase back she stood and started walking towards me.

"Is this okay." she asked, as she reached out to me. I lowered my head all the way to the ground.

She circled me and ran her hand across my fur. When she came back around to my head I waited until she was directly in front of me and I stood up and nodded signaling I was going to phase back. As she turned to walk back to the porch I licked the side of her face.

"Jacob Black!" She screeched wiping her face and giggled, as she sat down on the porch steps.

After shifting back I joined her on the steps as we waited for Sam.

"You know I'll never get over how beautiful you and your wolf are" Bella said to me, making me smile.

"Oh jeez! Get a room." Seth said laughing as he walked up greeting us both.

"Hey! You're at my house, you don't want to hear it, you're free to leave." I responded, mussing up his hair.

"Sam is on his way, he wanted the pack to wait here." he said, smoothing his hair back down, as the others all started to arrive.

 **Sam's POV**

I was just loading up my truck with supplies when Paul came from the woods to tell me what Jake had said. I called Jared and told him to have the pack meet at Jake's and hopped in the truck with Paul.

Paul and I just crossed the boarder into La Push. I let him out to do a quick patrol instructing him to go straight to the Blacks after he finished the parameter run. I pulled back onto the road and headed straight over to meet with Jake.

When I arrived everyone was already waiting for me. I greeted Bella and got down to business.

"Has the leech called back yet?" I asked

"No, I told him an hour. It's coming up on an hour now." Jake replied, I could see the look of worry on Bella's face. Jake was holding her close trying to comfort her.

"Bella, Do you think The Doctor will help us locate Edward?"

"I like to think Carlisle would never allow what has been done. I have to believe he would. If not, knowing how wrong I was, about the whole family.. well.. it would be devastating." she said, not making eye contact with anyone.

We didn't have to wait long before the phone started ringing. We all walked inside the Blacks house and Jake answered the call on speaker phone.

"Everyone is here." Jake said, without saying hello.

"I'll address Sam if that is okay." Carlisle replied.

"That is fine, speak."

"We understand Edward has caused some trouble for you." he stated.

"He broke the treaty, which is punishable by death." I said matter of factually.

"I understand, I was hoping you understood we had nothing to do with his decisions. I won't make excuses for him. He knew the rules and in the beginning I was going to ask you to spare his life. Circumstances have changed, my family and I have an offer for you."

"I'm listening." I said, waiting for him to continue. Hoping he would hurry up and get this over with, his sickly sweet voice was nauseating.

"We will help you find him. I will personally hand deliver him to you, if the treaty still stands for the rest of my family. We don't plan on moving back, but in the future, if we see fit, we would like to be able to return to a place we have called home." he explained.

"We will find him with or without your help. I don't have to make deals with you, in order for that to happen."

"Sam.." Carlisle began.

"I wasn't finished! If Bella sees fit to accept your terms, I will accept your offer. This is entirely up to her, if it were me, I'd kill you all and get it over with. You disgust me, you failed her and now you're giving up your own to save your own skin." I spat

"We will call back 24 hours from now for the decision." Carlisle said

Just as we were about to hang up Bella shouted "I don't need time to think. Tell us where Edward is and your terms are accepted."

"Bella.."

Growls rang out from the entire pack

"Do not address her, you speak to Sam or myself." Jake's voice was filled with anger.

"I apologize. Jacob, Sam, we currently don't know the whereabouts of Edward. We do know he isn't traveling alone. He is not accepting calls from myself nor Alice. We are in Seattle and if it would be okay, we would like to head to Forks to help with locating him. I know he isn't alone and he is close by."

"What do you mean he's not alone?" Bella shouted.

"He is traveling with Irina. It seems she is helping him with whatever he has planned."

Bella looked to Jake and then to me.

"Maybe if Esme tries to call him or even Irina they will respond. I know Edward was always closer to her" Bella said, to no one in particular.

"Esme is no longer with us." Carlisle stated flatly

"If someone called her, I'm sure she would help." Bella said

"I mean she is no longer with us, as in she is dead."

Bella's eyes widened and she gasped.

Jake wrapped his arm tighter around her.

"Jake if I may address Bella just this once." Carlisle asked.

Jake looked to Bella and she gave the go ahead.

"Speak." Jake replied.

"Bella, when we as a family decided what Edward did and is trying to do to you, we couldn't stand behind it. Esme decided to take his side. She felt your life wasn't as important as his. She was the only one to feel this way. She was going to tell Edward our plan to stand against him. She attacked Rosalie and it was I who ended her life. I am telling you this not to make you feel any sort of guilt. I am telling you because what Edward did is wrong and he doesn't deserve to live. He doesn't deserve to have anyone stand behind him. We all have to make choices in life and both Edward and Esme made theirs."

Bella was in tears and couldn't respond, so I did.

"Very well, I'll grant permission. You are allowed to come back and help. You will let us know when you arrive and we will set up a place to meet. I personally don't care what Edward knows about sides. As long as he knows the only side he will end up on is deaths." I said as I ended the call.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

After ending the call with Carlisle, Sam turned and addressed the pack.

"Although I am your Alpha, this matter well be dealt with at Jake's discretion. It is his mate who is in danger. I completely trust his decisions when it comes to the pack and our safety. Tomorrow when the leech's show up. Leah, Paul and Embry you will patrol the parameters. Everyone else, you'll be with us. No one makes a move on any of the leech's unless Jake says so. Is that understood?" Sam looked at each and everyone of his pack, making sure they felt the gravity of his decision.

One by one they all replied "got it." One by one they all said their goodbyes to Jake and Bella and left. Leaving just Sam, who turned to Jake adressing him. "Jake I'm going to leave you off patrols for the time being. You will stay and protect Bella until the leech is dealt with." Sam said and turned to Bella, after Jake nodded and thanked him.

"Bella, I am truly sorry for what you went through. We as a pack feel we failed you and Jake. I hope you can forgive us as we try to right some of the wrongs." He said to Bella as he headed towards the door.

"Sam." Bella called after him.

Sam turned back around to see Bella walking towards him. She threw her arms around him giving him a hug, he wasn't sure he should return it with the way Jake's eyes glimmered hints of speckled yellow, his wolf was at the surface. After cautiously assessing Jake was in control, he returned the hug.

"Thank you, Sam. None of this is anyone's fault. I myself am just now starting to realize it isn't my fault."

Sam broke the hug and smiled down at Bella.

"You are a very strong woman, Bella. I am proud to call you family, proud that you are part of this pack." Sam said, nodding at Jake in approval before turning to leave again.

Once he reached the door, he turned back to them and said "I think you are both good for each other. Where one is lacking, the other makes up for it, I see that now. I guess it's always been there, right in front of us all. If we would have looked past the leech, we all would have seen how right you are for each other. I'll see you both tomorrow. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." and just like that he was out the door and gone.

 **Jacob's POV**

Bella and I stood silent for a long while. Figuring I should say something of comfort to her about the thing she thought of as a mother, I finally spoke.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess just kind of shocked." She said pausing in thought

"I trusted Esme, I thought of her as a mother. It's hard to take in she never really gave two shits about me." Bella continued.

"It's hard for me to be comforting when it comes to that family. I understand you were hurt by this and I am here for you. I'm just not sure I'll say the right things." I said pulling Bella into my arms.

"I'll be okay, don't worry." she smiled that beautiful smile.

"Just know if you need to talk about her or any of them, I'm here and I will listen." I said into the top of her head.

I could feel her nod as a reply.

"Are you hungry?" she asked me.

"I'm always hungry, Honey." I chuckled.

"Alright, I'll go make us some dinner." she said unwrapping her arms from me.

She tried to move, but I couldn't let her go.

Again she tried to walk away, but I held onto her tighter than I was to begin with.

She looked up at me and her eyes spoke a thousand words.

I saw need and want in her eyes. We didn't have to say a word, I just knew.

I needed her as much as she needed me.

I hooked my finger under her chin and drew our faces closer, bringing our lips together. As soon as our lips met, she pulled herself impossibly close, wrapping her arms around my neck, deepening our kiss. We were a tangle of limbs and tongues, I forgot how to breathe.

I have been holding myself back, because of everything she has gone through. I'm finding it harder and harder to do so, the way she was pushed up against me, was like she was trying to become one with me.

My need for her is overwhelming my senses. My hands travel from her face, down her arms, to her waist. I slipped my fingers beneath the hem of her shirt, feeling the softness of her skin.

A low growl was building in my chest, I had to keep reminding myself and my wolf to stay in control.

We can't scare her, she's already been through too much.

Suddenly I feel her hands go under my shirt. She is running her fingers along my abs and moving upwards.

Once her hands are on my chest, she breaks the kiss long enough to say "Off!" I smile against her lips and obeyed her command.

I begin walking backwards with her, until her back was up against the wall of the small hallway that leads to my bedroom. I reached down sliding my hands along her sides and over her ass, straight down to the back of her thighs and in one fluid movement, I lift her up level with me, she automatically wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me in closer and locking them around me.

Our kisses are frantic and full of need, her hands are now in my hair, her fingers gripping it tight, pulling me in for a deeper kiss.

I could feel myself harden against her, I know she can feel it too.

I groan into her mouth when she starts rocking her hips against me.

She breaks the kiss again and looks me directly in the eyes and says "Jake.. Please.."

I move from the wall, towards the door to my room. Kicking it open, I walked to my bed and place her in the middle and climbed on, parting her legs so I can slide between them, I'm hovering over the top of her, my lips are on hers again.

 **Bella's POV**

Jake was holding himself up over the top of me and never in my life did I think I could want someone as much as I wanted him right now. I think he is worried about moving too fast. I need him to see that he can't hurt me. I love him and I want nothing more than to be with him. I need to feel his touch.

"Jake, please." I repeat again.

"Are you sure, Bells?" his voice was low and husky.

I decide I'm going to have to show him how sure I am. I sit up and reach down grabbing the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head and throwing it in a heap on the floor.

I kept my eyes locked with his, never once breaking eye contact.

I lean forward and kiss him hard and full of need. He brings his warm hand up and cups my breast, massaging it tenderly. I can feel both my nipples harden, I can feel my need for him building, the need for him touch me in ways no one else ever will.

I can't help the moans escaping my lips and I reach back to unclasp my bra, letting it fall to the side.

He sucks in a shuddering breath and nudges me backwards.

"You are so beautiful." he says with lust filled eyes.

Jake's lips are on mine once again, his hand traveling down my side, over my hip and as he reaches my thigh, he hooks his hand under it, pulling my leg up over his hip. I can feel his need pressed directly against my center. It sends shock waves throughout my body, I find myself arching up into him.

His lips leave my mine and he begins placing small open mouth kisses along my jaw line before he moves onto my neck and across my collarbone.

"Please, Jake." I am now panting this repeatedly, like it's my new mantra.

He moves lower, sucking my nipple into his mouth, while his fingers tweak the other. Licking, sucking, biting each one, until I am moaning and shouting incoherently.

Once satisfied with his assault, he moves lower placing kisses down my stomach, stopping at the top of my hip.

He looks up at me and says "Bella, I want you so badly, but I need you to be sure."

"Jake, I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life." I assure him

As soon as the words left my mouth, he hooked his fingers into the top of my leggings and pulled them off, leaving me in nothing but my panties.

He slowly kissed his way back up my right leg before switching and doing the same to the other. Once he reached my center, he pushed the material that was blocking him to the side, using his fingers to part my slick folds.

"You're so wet, babe. You smell so damn good." he said growling softly against my sex. I gasped and bucked against him when I felt his tongue run from the bottom of my slit to my pulsing bundle of nerves.

He began circling my clit with his tongue, making me cry out. "Oooh God, Jake! Please!" I moaned along with a string of incoherent words.

He slipped a finger inside me and started working it in and out of my tight, slick hole. He continued his assault on my clit and I could feel the pressure building inside me. My hands were on his head pulling at his hair. He added a second finger and began working them in and out of me faster and harder than before.

I am so close to falling over the edge. I have never felt anything so good.

"Jaaake" I screamed out as he sucked my clit into his mouth and angled his fingers inside of me.

"Cum for me, Bella."

With those words I fell over the edge. My walls were gripping his fingers tight, my juices coating them. He kept up his pace, while I rode out my orgasm.

 **Thank you for all the reviews. I truly appreciate them.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my loyal reviewer sarahmicaele88. I promised her lemons when I first started this fic. I hope this was a good start, just know there is more to come. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Bella's POV**

After I regained a normal breathing pattern, I opened my eyes to find Jake hovering over me with a smirk.

Immediately I wanted to hide. I put my hand over my face, trying to hide from penetrating gaze.

"Bells.. Don't."

"I.. I'm.. Sorr.." I was cut off

"Don't even finish that sentence. You have nothing to be sorry for and you certainly don't have to hide from me." Jake said his voice full of concern.

" I know. I just." I actually didn't know how to say, what sounded so perfect in my head.

"We don't have to do anything else until you're ready. I shouldn't have let us get this far."

"NO! Jake, no that is not what I was trying to say."

He gave me a look of uncertainty that broke my heart.

"Jake, please.. I asked for this, I know what I want. I don't want to mess it up with words." I was rambling now.

I took in a deep shaky breath.

"I know how to ruin a good moment, don't I?" I laugh nervously

"You didn't ruin anything, Bells." Jake said reassuring me with a kiss.

"I wanted.. I want this. I want us, I want you. No one has ever looked at me the way you do. My only experience with intimacy or lack of.. was bad. This is what I should have felt all along. When I opened my eyes and saw you smiling at me, my insecurities took over. I feel like I shouldn't have this chance with you, I don't deserve you."

"Bells, you deserve to be happy. That's really all I ever wanted for you. Whether its with me or someone else. You deserve the world and I will always do everything in my power to show you that."

I wrapped my arms around Jake's neck and pulled him to my lips. My need for him apparent as I pushed him back and straddled his hips. Our kisses now desperate, tongues intertwined. His hands left the small of my back and traveled upwards to my breasts. He was teasing each nipple between his thumb and index fingers.

My body was feverishly reacting to his touch, I felt like I was on fire. He pulled away from my lips and started placing kisses along my jaw line and down my neck. I threw my head back to give him better access and thrusters my chest forward, his kisses traveled to my breasts.

He stopped with his lips hovering over my pert nipple. He took in a deep breath and released a low growl and flipped me over onto my back. That growl released something inside me, I felt my juices pool between my legs.

His warm hand ran down my side to my thigh, pulling it forward and my legs immediately wrapped around his hips.

"Oh god, Jake!" I moaned as he ground his hips into me and sucked my nipple into his mouth.

I needed him, I wanted to feel him inside me.

I took his hand in mine and guided it between my legs. I needed his touch like my life depended on it.

He ran his finger the full length of my soaked center.

"You are so wet." he said as he pushed one finger inside me.

I couldn't control my body's reaction to him, it felt so good, I didn't want to control anything other than making sure the motion didn't stop. I grind against his finger and it wasn't nearly enough.

"More, please! I need more, Jake."

He added a second finger and began working them in and out of me. I could feel the pressure building deep inside.

"Jake, I need to feel you, please. I want you inside me" I said breathlessly.

His lips were on mine as soon as the words left me. I had one hand entwined in his hair and the other gripping his bicep.

I whimpered as I felt the loss of his fingers.

"Bella, I want you so badly, I just need to make sure this is what you want." he asked panting, his desire pressed against my wet folds.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

I replied "I've never been more sure of anything, Jake." and brought my lips back to his into a searing kiss that left no more room for question.

He reached between us and lined himself up. The head of his throbbing member pressed against my opening. Slowly he pushed himself inside me, filling me to the very core of my need. My walls clinched around him, he stilled waiting for me to adjust.

"I love you!" he said and placed soft kisses all over my face.

"I love you too!" I replied, bucking my hips against him, willing him to move.

His thrusts started slow and began to build in pace.

"You feel so good, baby." he growled as I raked my nails down his back.

I needed more, I needed him to give himself to me completely, I could feel him holding back.

"Oh god, Jake. harder please."

I was meeting every thrust, we moved in sync with each other.

"Oh.. Jake!.."

I could feel the pressure in my lower belly building, my breathing was erratic. I was moaning his name over and over.

"Look at me, baby." he said in a low husky tone.

As soon as my eyes connected with his, I saw his wolf just behind his beautiful eyes. I knew right then he was going to mark me and I welcomed it.

I dug my nails deep into his back, luring the wolf forward.

His thrusts were becoming harder and more erratic. He reached between us and started circling my clit with his finger.

"Oh, God! Jake! OH, GOD!" I was chanting over and over.

Just as my orgasm was about to take me. He pulled out and flipped me over on all fours and slammed back into me.

"Fuck!" I screamed

This new position sent shockwaves through my whole body. I was trembling with desire and pleasure.

I could feel him gathering my hair in his hand. He yanked it back so my body came up and was flash against him.

"Mine." He growled

"Yours." I replied

I felt the same pressure building again. I was pushing my hips back onto him, fast and hard.

"Ja..JAKE! " I half moaned half screamed as he sunk his teeth into the crook of my neck.

My walls started pulsing around him, I was seeing stars. I felt his hot cum shoot deep inside me and we rode our orgasms out together.

As we came down from our high, he pulled his teeth from my flesh and began licking the wound. He collapsed to the side of me and pulled me with him holding me close.

"Are you okay?" he asked sounding unsure

"I'm better than okay." I looked back and smiled at him

* * *

Outside in the darkness, there was a thunderous crash.

It set the entire pack on alert. Those who weren't phased, did so, one by one.

It was total chaos as each wolf's mind linked to the others.

 _SILENCE!- Sam_

The all went silent.

 _Who was on patrol?- Sam_

 _Embry and I.- Paul_

 _It came from that direction. -Embry_

Embry showed him the path to Jacob's house.

 _Paul, Embry and Seth circle around the left.-Sam_

 _Got it boss- Paul_

 _Jared, Leah and Quil circle around the right.- Sam_

 _On it!- Jared_

 _I'm going straight in. Hopefully Jacob is on alert. Keep your mind as clear as possible. Remember, if it's the leech he can read minds. - Sam_

They all set out in opposite directions.

* * *

 **Irina's POV**

"That filthy dog has his hands on MY Bella." Edward said so full of rage, he ripped up the tree he just jumped down from. The earth that held it upright was now a gaping hole. He threw it, sending it flying into the dark forest surrounding Jake's house.

"Are you insane, Edward?" Irina said through clenched teeth.

"You just alerted the entire reservation to our presences." she continued, glaring at him.

"It doesn't matter." he replied calm as could be.

"It doesn't matter? You know what they are capable of, you know we are alone. We have to leave, NOW!" Irina was now shouting at him.

Irina's throat was met with the ice cold hand of Edwards. Trees were flying past her and suddenly everything stopped. Edwards black eyes were boring into her. She could hear the sound of shattering glass. The sound was coming from her.

" .waard.." She tried to speak, but was cut off.

"I warned you once." he was still speaking so calmly.

We can hear wolves howling in the distance.

"Ed..ward.." I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Do you honestly think I need you? I brought you along for a distraction." he said coldly

I am now wide eyed and staring at him. He isn't budging and the wolves will be here soon.

"Ed..waard.." I choke out again.

This time I was met with the sound of cracking glass. Before I realized what was happening, my head was detached from my body.

A flicker of flame and everything went dark.

 **Edward's POV**

That worthless bitch just ruined my plans. I'll have to figure out something to tell the others when they arrive. I will just have to use one of them as bait, Edward thought to himself, as he ascended the large tree that gave perfect view into Jacobs bedroom window.

That filthy mutt is going to pay dearly.

I'm going to make her watch as a kill that dog. I'm going to make him watch as I reclaim her as my own.

I can smell those dogs getting closer. I can smell them coming from every direction.

How cute they're trying to scare me out of hiding.

Perhaps I'll teach them a lesson.

I wonder which of these mutts I should kill. Eenie, meenie, miney, mo.. The sandy brown one looks good to me.

 **a/n**

 **Hey all.. I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update. Last chapter I fixed all the typos and the things that didn't make sense. I was writing under extreme stress. My puppy had just had surgery and she was having a reaction to the medications they gave her and I was trying to occupy myself with writing. After rereading that chapter I will NEVER do that again. The typos were horrid and I was quite embarrassed.** **In the last 2 weeks I've nursed my puppy back to health and added a 6th niece into the family. My sister had the most precious baby girl on March 1st. I may take longer to update the next chapter because in 3 days, my best friend who I haven't seen in 3 very long years, is coming to visit for 3 weeks. To say I am excited is an understatement.**

 **Please leave me some reviews! They give me the motivation to write.**

 **Oh, one more thing. I have a Bella/Paul one shot half way written.. Is anyone interested in reading that pairing?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Carlisle's POV**

Arriving in Forks was bittersweet. What was once our happy family home is now just sad reminders of everything Edward has ruined. How could I have been so blinded by his utter disreguard for our family? For his so called soul mate? For any life in general? I guess I don't have it in me to understand. In life and in death I have always held the human race in high regard. Being what I am, seeing the death and destruction that comes with being a vampire, I still can't comprehend that kind of evil. The kind of evil Edward has displayed is something even the most sadistic covens I've encountered never showed.

"Carlisle?" Alice says shaking me from my thoughts.

"Yes, Alice?"

"I am getting glimpses of Edward and his plans for Bella. We need to get in touch with The Chief or The packs Alpha. I'm not entirely sure what is happening, but it isn't good, I fear Bella is in grave danger." she says.

The look on her face is one I've become use to as of late. Jasper and Emmett both carry the same look of concern.

"I don't think Irina is with Edward anymore. Even with Edward trying to block me out, i was getting images if both of them when I was able to break through. Now I'm not picking up anything at all on her anymore."

"In Edward's state of mind, I wouldn't put anything past him, not anymore. He could have very well ended Irina and carried on about his day." Emmett chimed in.

With a sigh, I turn to pick up the phone. Hoping against hope for the rest of our sakes we can smooth things over, at least enough to offer our help with the apprehension of Edward. As soon as I start to dial, the phone rings. It's a blocked number, but I answer anyway. Before I could even say hello there was shouting. Alice's eyes widened and Emmett started pacing. It was one of the wolves, he was out of breath and frantic.

"Meet us at the treaty line. Someone will be waiting to escort you in, your fucking son bit him." the caller shouted.

I stood in shock for a moment. Looking to Alice I was able to find my voice.

"We have to go now! Emmett, grab my medical bag and meet me outside. Jasper, I need you to stay here in case Edward comes back. Alert one of us right away if he shows up."

We were at the treaty line less than 10 minutes after the call. As we approached, true to the word of the voice on the other end of the line. We were greeted by a snarling wolf and there was a man dressed in cut offs pacing just to the side of the wolf. Before I could ask what was going on the man spoke.

"We need to go now." he said

"Where?" Emmet asked and was met with loud growls.

"We don't have time to stand here and explain. Follow us, we'll talk on the way." the man replied through gritted teeth.

 **Jared's POV**

Quil and I had just come off of patrol. Everything seemed to be too quiet. I told Sam It was eerily quiet. Everyday since that leech came back, we've caught scent of him somewhere, tonight was different and it put me on edge. Everyone seemed to be on edge. Something was brewing and we could all feel it in our bones. The pack was gathered at Sam and Emily's, except for Embry and Paul, who were out patrolling. All of a sudden we heard a crash and it was a race for the door. We all phased right in Sam's front yard. Tattered scraps of clothing covered Sam's lawn.

Paul and Embry were showing us the general direction the sound came from and Sam ordered us to head where he felt we needed to go. The entire area surrounding The Black's residence reeked of leech. Just as I saw movement in the tree above where I was standing, I heard Seth yelp.

"Shit, he bit me." Seth yelled

"What the fuck! No! No! No! This isn't happening! Seth, where are you?" Leah was franticly asking.

"Leah, it burns! He bit me, oh god, I'm going to die." Seth cried

"Don't you dare say that baby brother, you're going to be ok. I'm coming, just stay still." Leah whined

Leah's panic set everyone off. The pack mind was utter chaos until Sam's Alpha timbre broke through.

"Silence" he yelled

Immiedately everyone quieted down. Leah was running as fast as she could in Seth's direction. Everyone else was waiting for their orders. All wanting to run to Seth, but knew it was best to let Leah go and focus on getting him to safety.

"Leah, when you get to him, take him to your house."

Leah finally made it to Seth. She phased and scooped him up and began running towards thier house with him.

"Jared and Paul follow the leech. DO NOT KILL HIM, you will wait for Jake."

"Got it" Paul replied.

"Quil go get Jake. Collin go with Leah and Brady stay with Bella. Embry and I are going to get the doctor leech and bring him to Sue's."

"Were on it." Quil replied

"Embry phase and call the doctor and tell him to meet us at the treaty line."

 **Sam's POV**

We arrived at the treaty line and I told Embry to stay wolf so he would be in touch with the rest of the pack and on alert for Edward.I phased back, pulling on the cut offs I had tied to my leg. I paced while waiting for them. I couldn't stand still, not while I knew one of my pack was in danger of dying.

Thankfully we didn't have to wait long. I could smell the sickening sweet stench approaching before I saw them. Embry was snarling, the scent and the days chaos had him on edge. I looked to him as signal that I needed him to calm down. As soon as they approached I wasted no time.

"We need to go now."

The big one looked between Embry and I, he asked where we were going. Knowing we didn't have time to stand around chit chatting, I asked them to follow me saying I'd explain on the way. Without hesitation the doctor started to follow, but the big leech and the pixie hesitated for a moment, looking back and forth between each other, then followed too.

"Edward bit one of my wolves." I broke the silence as we moved swiftly through the trees.

The pixie gasped and her eyes widened as she looked back and forth between the doctor and the big one.

"Our venom is lethal to wolves." she stated matter if factly.

I remembered reading this information in our tribes history journals, but the news caught me off guard. Embry let the news race through his mind, resulting in it spreading through the pack mind. Sorrowful howls sounded in unison.

"There has to be something you can do." I said to the doctor trying to keep my cool.

"The wolf your son bit is just a young boy. He's only 16 and he hasn't even begun to live his life yet." I choked out

"He was cursed with this life because of you, because of your family. There has to be a way to fix this. If he dies the treaty is void and I will let the pack deal with all of you however they please." I was angry and scared, it was taking every ounce of strength I had not to phase and rip them apart.

The doctor looked to the pixie and nodded. She pulled out her cell and quickly started making calls. Asking whoever was on the other end how to reverse the effects of their venom.

"I need to ensure I can get back across the treaty line without any harm coming to me" she turned to me and said after she hung up the phone.

I nodded once and she was gone from sight in an instant. I looked to the doctor and didn't even have to ask the question, as he was already giving me the answer.

"We're going to do everything we can to help. I'm not sure I can save him, but we will do everything we possibly can, you have my word. Alice went to get some supplies we'll need. She knows time is of the essences, she'll be back as soon as she finds what we need."

As we approached the Clearwater residence I could hear Seth screaming in pain. Leah came flying out the door, phasing mid-air and lunging at the big leech, slamming him into a nearby tree, phasing back to human, she wrapped her hand around his throat.

"Fix him." She screamed

The leech held his hands up in surrender.

"That's why we're here. You're going to have to let me up if you want my help."

"Leah, let him go." I commanded

"He can't die, Sam. He's just a baby, that should be me, not him." She said as she turned to me with tears in her eyes.

 **A/N:**

 **I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. Medical problems and frequent hospital visits have gotten in the way of writing. I hope I am back for good now. My plan is to have 2 more chapters for this story to be complete. Thank you to whoever has stuck by waiting for me to finish this.**


End file.
